Diabolik Eden: Forgotten Eden
by Starlit Sea
Summary: A/N: Guess who's back! Summary: After an agreement between the families to unite, the vampires and their lovely sacrifice dwelled in silence and peace. Until an unknown demon species attacked them one night demanding for her; Evangeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: On the profile.**

 **And yes. This story is being republished, as I couldn't understand how the site works (and I still don't understand, but hey; your favourite fic is back in town!). Check the profile for more information, or, you can always PM me.**

 **ooo**

 **What I've Done**

 **ooo**

Gloam and cold conquered the room of four walls, the only source of light penetrating through the barricaded window, the subtle, blinding shafts of the moon's glow setting the feminine figure alight.

Yui Komori lied there, beside a lonely bed, as the flimsy and moth-eaten blanket that covered her didn't provide the warmth she so much wished to have.

Her scalp felt heavy, as she feared it would soon fall on the ground should it wasn't attached to the rest of her body. The punctured area between her neck and collarbone still ached, for Ruki had shown no mercy, fury and wrath having completely overwhelmed him. Hope was evident in her eyelids, as soft prayers escaped her withered, petal lips.

Suddenly, the echo of footsteps flooded her senses, as the shadow of two feet standing before her door were projected on the floor. Should her eyes hadn't betrayed her so abruptly and painfully, she would have been certain of the silhouette with the spiky, ablaze locks and the peridot orbs with the predatory glint.

"Breastless." snarled a masculine, raspy voice.

The mighty Ayato Sakamaki scowled at the frail blonde, as he motioned to carry her in his arms. With small, inaudible whimpers, the girl complied silently and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're such a trouble. Don't expect you'll receive no punishment, just because of your pathetic state." threatened he through gritted teeth, as the duo flashed around the Gothic mansion.

As if in slow motion, the eldest Mukami caught glimpse of the fleeing pair, his steel blue eyes narrowing in return to the menacing green.

As they exited, their departure silent, soundless, and with no one to stop them, the owners of the murky estate appeared right in front of their brother.

"Ruki?" exhaled the idol, Kou, either confused or not having assisted to the event.

"You gave her to him, didn't you?" spat the Herculean brunette, hatred lacing his voice.

Stamping his feet, Yuma strode to the blue-eyed male and grasped him tightly from the collar of his shirt, Ruki preserving his cool façade and showing no sign of being intimidated.

"Yes, I did." he admitted, as the youngest of all approached closer.

"Is it true, Ruki? We cannot become... Adam?" wondered Azusa and alarming the other two with his question.

"What?" exclaimed Kou, his right pupil earning a dark red colour, as he examined the eldest.

"We're not purebloods." explained laconically Ruki.

 _'We're not purebloods...'_ seconded his mind, as he escaped from his brother's grip and proceeded to rest on the sofa.

Pointless. They had made a promise, they had been given a second chance in life, they had been bounded by sharp fangs and a beatless heart, and all these for nothing. Whether the girl was Eve or not, they just couldn't become her other half. They had betrayed their benefactor, their Master, their adoptive father with faux words and useless actions.

His brothers. They had nothing to do with it, he ought to be the one tried for the chaos he had created by his own hands, for he had kept them in the dark.

And the girl? Certainly, she was fairly irritating and spoke about caring for them without even having met their true identities. And yet, she's too just a mere pawn and naive livestock.

 _'What could she ever know?'_

In the end, it was just how she had said when they brought her to their home; they're not much different from the Sakamakis.

As if to disturb him from his internal turmoil, branches and leaves from the surrounding trees and lush shrubs clattered against the windows, tickling and scratching ruthlessly the glass, as the wind whistled and blew.

The Mukamis stiffened, as a foreign yet familiar scent engulfed their nostrils; burnt cherry wood, incense and a cornucopia of flowery aromas.

"M-Master?" stammered the brunette.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! As you can see this is a rewrite of the first chapter; my vocabulary has matured since the moment I began this fic, and while I reread it, I was beyond repulsed. Other chapters will have a rewrite (mainly because the site removed the earlier** ones ***growls*) and others might be edited again. Anyways, I hope you too preferred this version rather than the original first. Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Papa Don't Preach**

 **ooo**

Playful emerald observed in complete silence the sleeping, blonde entity. Grinning to himself, the copper-haired male took a seat beside her cocoon of pink covers and poked lightly the crown of her head.

"Little Bitch... Wake up!" he chanted, as the beauty slowly stirred.

Blinking her eyelids open, sparkling, hot-pink irises that resembled the rare gemstone of Mahenge, as her father had said, Yui faced the blurry image of Laito Sakamaki.

An unabashed yawn escaped her rosy lips, as she rubbed the slumber away from her eyes.

"What happened?" she muttered while stretching her exhausted limbs, her head pressed against the headboard of her queen-sized bed.

"My, my, you're such a sleepyhead Little Bitch... I wonder what would Reiji say if he ever saw you like this." tutted he mockingly.

As her mouth motioned to form a question, the numbness of her throat's tendons was restored by a sudden rush of pain near her collarbone. With soundless gasps, she bit her lips and held the bleeding wound, the red liquid escaping the two hollow holes and staining the fairness of her flesh.

"My, you seem surprised. Don't you remember Little Bitch how my idiotic triplet lavished you late last night with his fangs? Whatever you did, it sure made him angrier than usual. Not that I'm not complaining either; you really broke my non-beating heart with that repulsive stench you're carrying." commented dramatically the vampire, as he clutched his heart.

"H-He drank from me?" exhaled the girl, clearly confounded with the information, while she had no memory of the specific event.

Then again, how could she remember? Ruki had consumed her blood much earlier than probably the redhead had and she was feeling faint and dizzy when Ayato had come to her rescue; only for him to show no respect to her state, while she was certain he had gone again through his "You're mine and only mine" and "I own you" and "You can't refuse me your blood" monologue.

"You said Reiji wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes. And you know how mad he gets when you're late. So chop-chop! Unless of course, you'd like some alone time with me..." he purred into her ear, causing the blonde to shiver.

"N-no, thanks." she stammered timidly and tried to guide him out of her chamber.

* * *

Steam gushed out of the testing tube, as moisture formed on the transparent surface and began trickling down. Two gloved fingers twirled the liquid on the interior, a mauve hue creating circular movements and gradually transforming into a light, green colour.

With a triumphant smile, Reiji proceeded to let his potion rest, as he scribbled down his observations.

 _'Should Caladium, Gloriosa superba, galerinas, mixed with light applications of carbon and-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by a soft 'knock' on his bureau's door.

"May I come in?" wondered the person on the other side.

"Please, make haste. Good Heavens, you are late." he chastised, but invited Yui nonetheless.

"I am really sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"You never do. Now, please proceed and explain; what is the reason behind your abandoning us?"

"Oh no! You don't understand! They took from here! They came one night, while I was out in the garden." exclaimed the girl, her palms firmly folded on her chest.

"I see. I do wonder how careless we acted as to have allowed you roaming our premises with such freedom. While you resided with those impure men, did anything of significance occurred?"

"Anything of significance? No, I-I'm not sure, at least. But, they were referring to me as 'Eve' the whole time..." she drawled.

At the sound of the name, the vampire's ears perked up as scarlet pupils twinkled in mischief and a smirk graced his usual scowling lips.

"Is it true? I am impressed by how naïve they were." he commented with a dry and humourless curve of his mouth.

 _'N-Naïve? But, why?'_ mused the beauty and approached reluctantly.

"Do you know about the 'Eve' plan, Reiji? If so, could you-"

"Please, refrain yourself from forming futile demands. I simply could not care less. Someone as worthless and pathetic as you, deserves not nor my mere attention nor any kind of explanation to a matter a mind as thick as yours could ever comprehend. It is solely your blood I am interested in, as _they_ had been as well."

Cruel. Since the day she had allowed her fingers to graze the rusty metal of the Sakamaki Manor's gates, his words had only been cruel, direct and soulless, as if they were spoken by an equally soulless individual with an empty spirit. His verbal abuse, just like his canines, only craved deeper wounds and marks of Evergreen pain in her heart.

And yet, the innocent youth smiled in a calm manner to herself, for her thick mind had brushed lovingly her cheeks and showed her projections of memories, where his harsh tongue had dripped fair praisings as if they were the finest honey.

"Your presence is no longer of dire need. You may be excused to your private bedroom in order to rest. Although, I recommend a warm bath for that nauseating stench to disappear." he ordered, his whole posture returning to his notes of black ink and chemicals of vibrant colours.

"As you wish." she complied swiftly and made her way to the exit, only to be stopped by the muscular figure of the eldest son, Shu Sakamaki.

"Uh, S-Shu! Hi..." called hesitantly the blonde and waved her palm at him.

"Shu. What motivated you to grace us with your presence, I wonder?" stated sarcastically the scarlet-eyed man.

" _That man_... He said he's coming and he's bringing _them_ , as well..." declared the eldest, a fire of indifference bathing in gleaming aquamarine.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's All Coming Back to me**

 **ooo**

The double doors creaked open, revealing five masculine and mysterious silhouettes. With a veneer of confidence and elegance, the eldest male waltzed inside a violet aura and a cloud of sorrow above his head. In his formal attire, Karlheinz bowed in respect, as his sons and the little, blonde sacrifice repeated his action.

The remaining individuals appeared right beside him, their pale and attractive features scowling with scorn and hatred for their Master's true blood. Their eyes, irises with an inhuman tone but with more earthy shades, motioned on the single girl of the group. A pair of cold eyes shaded by raven strands detected how his own cuspids had grazed her swan-like neck and had caused its horrid paleness.

The King, His Grace standing tall and proud, narrowed his amber pupils and examined his sons' blank expressions. Oh, why could they ever be so mad at him?

In order to redeem himself from the sharpness of vibrant, angry eyes, gold halted to the lithe girl, Yui Komori, a soft, kind smile softening the harsh edges of his face and offering him a brilliant glow. With pure mirth and welcoming arms, he motioned closer to the beauty and knelt in courtesy for her and kissed her white knuckles.

"And you must be the lovely Yui Komori!" exclaimed he above a hearty chuckle, the girl blushing.

"Yes, that would be me! It's a pleasure to, um, meet you, sir!" she retorted with uncertainty.

"Likewise, dear. My name is Karlheinz, I'm the boys' father. I'm sure you have heard of them talking about me, although I don't expect from them to use... benevolent words." stammered the man, solemnity lacing his voice.

"Father, welcome. Your visit is truly delightful and dearly appreciated. Please, shall we transport to the salon? Dinner will be served soon." declared the second son of the Sakamakis and waved one gloved hand towards the said location.

"Oh, Reiji. I'm afraid I won't be staying for so long. It is a misfortune for I've missed your exceptional culinary skills. And a little bird might have told me our Little Miss here is an excellent cook as well!" he remarked and smiled at the blonde with the flushed cheeks.

"I see." muttered the bespectacled vampire, scarlet pupils saddening.

As the male mass proceeded to the luxurious living room, the prying eyes of the refined portraits on the wall following their every movement and supervising them like blood-thirsty vultures, the lonely female stood uncomfortably by the large bay window, a glimmering moon and shining stars the only audience of the scene.

"So, daddy dearest. To what do we offer your presence?" required the hatted triplet, partially sardonically and partially interested with the situation.

"Actually, I came here with the purpose of getting further acquainted with the lovely Ms Komori. Speaking of which, may I have your permission, Reiji, to use your office? The two of us have some very sensitive matters to talk about." requested he, as a snort sounded from across.

"(tch sound) What _'sensitive matters'_ you and Breastless here could ever have to talk about?" scoffed the redhead and mimicked the King's voice.

"Breastless?" uttered his father in disbelief and raised a white eyebrow, as said 'Breastless' held her head low in embarrassment.

"Ayato..." she murmured and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Oh, please. After so many wives and _other female companies_ , you would have learned what breasts are and that blondie over here has nothing." said the eldest triplet and rolled his eyes.

"Ayato. You know very well when I'm displeased with you and your brothers and what happens next. You can ask Shu and Subaru about it; one was sent to the Pole and the other was thrown into the sea." warned Karlheinz, amber mixing with fury.

"Fine, fine, whatever... Hey! Why are you threatening me?! Laito tried to rape her and I'm the only one receiving punishment?!" protested Ayato and pointed to the hatted defendant.

"You what? Is this true Yui?" questioned he through gritted teeth.

"Nothing happened!" cried swiftly the girl and shook her head repeatedly.

Gold, almond-shaped pupils glared with intense at the two culprits, who remained in a slouched position on their antique seats and with a neutral look.

"I won't accept this, but you're both lucky I'm very busy at the moment. Should you act so crude and indecent to her or any other girl again, you'll have to face later severe consequences."

Minutes flew by, as the echo of bodies shifting against the plush filled the silent mansion.

"(hmm sound) Better. Now, Yui follow me. Reiji? Lead the way please." ordered the King.

* * *

As the trio waded the dim-lit, garnet corridors, Yui observed soundlessly and with subtle glances the tall, imposing man with the deferential gaze of pure gold. Karlheinz's hierarchical status and life in opulence were evident in his fine, gilded clothing; he was clad in a long, dark cloak that framed his lean, yet toned torso, while the crimson ribbon that tied it upon his shoulders moulded with his thick tresses and creating a mellow dance of red and white. His mouth was too blessed with a great charisma, his prowess being shown as he chastised the green-eyed brothers.

The clatter of Karlheinz's polished boots against the floors ended and brought her eyes in front of a white-dyed door of oak. The son stepped forward and unlocked the knob, giving a slight, courteous hunch of his back to his father and a curt nod to the girl for them to enter.

The door closed, its hinges escaping no creaking protest, as the duo preoccupied their respective seats; the King behind the bureau with the crystal, glass surface, while Yui sat upright across from him.

As if sensing her distress and unease, the man smiled gently at her and chuckled.

"No need fear me, my dear. My sole purpose of this trip was to come into contact with you, to meet by first hand the girl who has captured my sons' hearts. Please, should I make you feel uncomfortable, do tell me." he instructed and he saw the girl's shoulders relaxing, but her body didn't entirely shift.

"A-Alright." she said in a hushed tone and began twirling a loose platinum curl.

"So, Yui. Would you like to tell me a thing or two about you? Your family, your interests, and such."

"Well, my mother died giving birth to me and my father, a priest at a nearby church, had to raise me all alone. I have been homeschooled my whole life and as a child I used to spent most of the time at home, doing housework, cooking and singing." she revealed and grinned at the memories.

Father and daughter, the two dwelled in complete silence in a small, deserted cottage, shrouded by thick greenery in the middle of a forest no soul would ever visit. Away from the city's blinding lights, the gargantuan, dull, colourless buildings, and the augmenting number of criminals, the family were happy and could not ask for more. A little chapel and a church were located near their home, and Seiji would often take her hands in his and guide her to the monks' workplace. The other priests there had taught various hymns, as she was perpetually praised for her sweet serenades.

When she was younger, she had asked Seiji about her mother. She mourned and cried and sobbed endlessly. For her to breathe, an other life had to be sacrificed. And in the end, they weren't even related. Her biological parents didn't even want her and Seiji Komori had protected her only because he was a kind person by nature.

"My poor child. It really is disheartening hearing about your mother. I assume you don't remember her?" he pressed and folded his palms together.

"No, and father didn't have any pictures of her..." hummed she softly.

Of course; why would he ever have any pictures of sacred memories with a woman who never existed?

Biting her lips hard, the blonde tried to numb the violence of her tongue and make any tear disappear.

"Do you miss him?"

"Every single day... Um, Mr Sakamaki? How, how did my father... Did he know about... bringing me to this place?"

"Should I lied to you now, I wouldn't bear the sight of your saddened face and the sound of your heart breaking. I shall be honest with you, Yui, even though, it might cause you, even more, pain." he paused, still uncertain about speaking the truth.

"He knew, Yui. But, he also knew it was for the best. Cordelia had to be removed from you and we couldn't wait no more."

"Will I-I at least be able to... see him again... someday?" she replying, after processing it.

"Yes, that I can promise you, although, I am not sure of the circumstances of your reunion." he said, half-astonished of how mature she seemed.

"That doesn't matter. As long as we'll see each other again, I'll be happy." she smiled and wiped some loose diamond drops with the back of her palm.

"Yui? Your father's name... It was Seiji, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." she trailed and returned her gaze to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unforgiven**

 **ooo**

After giving one last warning at his troublesome sons, the King bid farewell to his children and the blonde sacrifice. All were once again concentrated at the main hall, gazes of fury, scowling mouths, and masks of indifference staring to and fro the siblings in total silence.

"Awkward..." sneered through gritted teeth Kou, his comment fueling grunts of irritation.

"(tch sound) You're so annoying. I can't believe I have to breathe the same air with some bastards." muttered Subaru and crossed his arms.

"This is not an appropriate location to talk. Shall we move to the dining hall? As I previously said, dinner is prepared. I deem preferable discussing arrangements afterwards." declared/ordered Reiji in the most polite manner he could muster at the moment, as one gloved, slender finger adjusted his black-rimmed spectacles back on the bridge of his nose.

"I agree with Reiji. Although, isn't Shu the eldest Sakamaki? Shouldn't we obey to his orders instead?" taunted Ruki with a slight smirk.

"Soon, you will comprehend how spoiled and incapable he is in order to lead a whole household. Consequently, what ought to have been his duty, was passed down to me." retorted the pureblood, scarlet glaring at the blonde, first-born son.

* * *

A grand hall expected them, with perfect arches and rough edges and daffodil-dyed walls, honoured with portraits of the clan's ancestors -stout generals with lips of pride and affluent ladies with hoisted chins- while the refectory table was situated in the middle. A white fabric shrouded the fine wood and hid the table's elaborated legs, as its broad, flat surface had gilded platters and silver tableware upon it.

As everyone took their seats -the superior leaders of each family on the respective peaks and the remainder on the sideways- they began filling their stomachs with the buttered, crispy chicken, the vibrant blends of vegetables and fruits, and the endless rows of sweet delicacies.

The atmosphere was silent and sharp, yet the tension between the males was bearable and controlled. No soul dared to utter a word; Kanato was the only one who had engaged himself in a one-sided conversation with Teddy, the three, young Mukamis observing in disbelief. The crystal glasses of wine clicked, the forks and spoons clattered against the plates until Yui decided it was time someone said something.

From the corners of her eyes, she saw Azusa timidly smiling at the duo of lavender hair and button-eyed toy and she internally sighed, as the vampire with the childish appearance caught the other's glance intruding his personal space.

"Teddy finds you annoying. Stop your staring." he deadpanned and narrowed his pupils in aversion.

"Teddy is very... cute." commented the violet-eyed vampire.

"No one asked for your opinion. Your compliment was unnecessary, since, _naturally_ , Teddy is cute."

Smiling lightly to herself, the girl resumed chewing her salad, as her mind was flooded with thoughts of the latest events.

Her neck was still in pain, as she had no time to rest with Karlheinz's sudden visit. Frankly, just by thinking of the way the first predator had bitten her, had caused her to wince silently, but audibly enough for the boys near her to shoot a quick look, then returning eating. After Laito had woken her up and she had gotten dressed, she went to the bathroom to take a peek of the wound; two large holes, dried blood surrounding them, and it had already begun to form a bruise. Unconsciously, she shook her head and tried to wipe the frown from her face.

From the other side of the table, Ruki had witnessed the stretching of the tendons of her throat and as her hair was brushed behind her shoulders, he caught a glimpse of purple in the same place his cuspids had punctured the night before.

 _'Silly livestock... Exposing your neck like that will definitely spark a fight.'_ he mused and took a sip of his red wine, as he sipped, his cold eyes watched how the fiery Sakamaki's mouth twitched at the sight of the mark.

 _'That bastard and that little... s-slut! I'll prove them! Prove them no one humiliates The Great ME and gets away with it!'_ Ayato snarled inwardly and moved back his seat, the back of the chair having a very violent and deafening meet-cute with the ivory floor, as he stomped his feet towards the raven-haired vampire.

"Ayato!" warned Reiji in a stern voice.

"(tch sound) Reiji! Ho-"

"Since we're all finished, why don't we head to the living room?" the eldest Mukami interjected, the bespectacled vampire giving a grateful nod.

* * *

Yui Komori tapped nervously the heel of her boot, her palms folded properly on her bosom, as her lips curled and uncurled.

 _'Oh God, please don't let them kill each other!'_ prayed the girl, while the Herculean half-blood exclaimed profanities to Shu -who stared back at him as if saying he couldn't care less.

"My, oh, my! Little Bitch, I am so envious! You must have had fun with them! But, now that we're all living together in one house, my! The fun is totally going to be _doubled_..." purred the vampire with the flushed cheeks, as the idol cackled beside him.

"Yeah, as if I'm leaving her all alone with you. I said she's mine and I think it's time I'd finally prove that." threatened his peridot-eyed brother, as the rest rolled their eyes or snorted loudly.

"Yeah, sure. He said we must share her, but it seems spoiled, little brats like you don't know how-"

"Oi, what the hell?! You low class, how dare you-"

"Ayato. This will be the last time I am warning you, tonight. Should you are so bothered by Father's orders, I propose you retire for the evening."

Evidently, the redhead ignored his older sibling's intimidations and forced a tight grip on her forearm, the girl emitting gasps and protests.

"Ayato!" she shrieked.

Sending one last smirk to his audience, he widened his mouth, two lengthened, Ivory canines showing and penetrating the already violated flesh. The prey let one more gasp of intolerable pain. The razor-like teeth pierced deeper and deeper, cutting any veins and arteries that flowed his way, as her bruised skin had long gone disappear; as if claws and nails marred the paleness of her complexion.

He wasn't particularly thirsty at the moment. He just wanted to show his point. _Prove_ his point. _He_ is the predator and _she_ is _his_ prey. He felt no remorse, no regret, no sorrow concerning his ruthless actions.

"Enough!" cried Ruki and removed the girl from his arms.

"You can't order me around, bastard." spat the pureblood, as he wiped the wasted blood from his chin.

"I know none of you agreed with this, but you must understand there's nothing we can do about it! From this moment on, my family shall be residing here and we must do whatever it takes to make this easier for all of us. And one more thing: we have to organise our daily feedings. Whether it is indeed amusing seeing Livestock in pain or not, it will be dangerous should we permit ourselves to feast on her whenever we like. We're ten vampires and she's just a mere, little human, whose blood we all crave. Let's not let that go to waste." stated he and picked the girl up, her chin touching his shoulder and her thick eyelashes fluttering against his neck.

"I agree with you, as, I believe, does everyone. As much as I enjoyed our little chat, tomorrow is a school night, thus I suggest we all retire to our chambers." declared dryly Reiji and gave one last curt nod to his brothers- blood-related and adoptive ones.

* * *

The moon was hoisted on the sky, leaden clouds hiding its glow as if to cover the moon from witnessing the horrific scene.

Blood-curdling screams and maniac laughter filled the soulless forest, the building the sounds were stemming from, an 'orphanage', not housing its 'special' guests that night.

 _"No, no, no! Stop! Stop!"_ cried a child, a little boy with raven hair and steel blue eyes, yet the men disregarded him, as they kept whipping him into a frenzy.

 _"Stop your squirming, kid! We're not ones to obey your orders!"_ yelled back one of the men.

Steel blue eyes flashed open as a toned torso suddenly jumped up in an upright position, chest heaving rapidly, mouth exiting ragged breaths, and raven strands were stuck with sweat on a pale face.

Cradling his head in his hands, his fingers pulling his hair, Ruki invested huge efforts into calming down himself.

"It was just a dream, just a dream..." he whispered softly in an attempt to reassure himself.

Cries of pain moulded in his throat, as a burning sensation on his shoulder blades caused him to arch his back upwards. His scars were scorching his flesh again as if a slithering, venomous tongue of a snake had licked them and poisoned him. It stung terribly and he couldn't control himself from scratching the scars off his back until there's nothing left.

 _'Humans, these humans!'_

And then, the abrupt image of a lithe, blonde girl surfaced in his mind and for the same time in many centuries, he had never felt so conflicted before.

She's a human, and yet she's the definition of the eternal feminine: pure and innocent, a little, timid bird who has been caged her whole life. No wonder she's so ridiculously naive. No one could describe her as graceful, as she's rather clumsy, but he could see something carefree as she moved, a fire burning in those enormous and pleading eyes of hers. Or, perhaps, it's his imagination; her life is restricted, she's afraid of even turning her head to look at one of them, and the fire in her eyes are only ashes, a mere, pinkish ember.

Yui Komori was just too kind to have been made a pawn in this game of bloodshed. The constellations on her skies would have been the brightest, most brilliant stars of prosperity and happiness, if it wasn't for avarice and fake sentiments of love to have her whole life stolen right out of her chest, just for the dead soul of a royal to be planted. She was perfect. The perfect victim. The perfect pawn. The perfect, little human. The perfect, little, timid, caged bird.

It wasn't her fault nor he nor his brothers couldn't become Adam. It wasn't her fault they couldn't, _wouldn't_ accept her warmth.

Air blew the balcony's doors open, the flimsy curtains embracing together tenderly and enveloping with the luminous light of the moon; and for a moment, he thought he saw platinum curls being set alight by the silver glow. Shadows were carved on the delicate fabric, and he saw her smiling at him. _For_ him and only him.

* * *

 _"The caged bird sings_

 _with a fearful trill_

 _of things unknown_

 _but longed for still_

 _and his tune is heard_

 _on the distant hill_

 _for the caged bird_

 _sings of freedom."_

 _\- "I know why the caged bird sings", Maya Angelou_

* * *

 **A/N: I am in tears... so proud of my ending... love me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let It Snow**

 **ooo**

 _ **Two months later**_

It was a beautiful, snowy day of Winter; the lush gardens were pampered with tender kisses from lithe snowflakes, the once dark forest had turned a welcoming white pathway and the sun rays rested behind the mighty mountain peaks. Months had passed since their mutual agreement and the two families were dwelling in peace, enjoying the winter break. Well, as peaceful as the males could manage, yet Yui deemed the atmosphere wasn't as sharp as it used to be.

The girl had woken up early to cherish the frozen scenery from her balcony: city lights were dimmed in the morning, in contrast to the brilliant glow of rainbow lights that flashed throughout the night, and the picturesque villages that surrounded the west side were being garnished for the upcoming festivities. With a smile gracing her lips, she drunk the last drop of her hot chocolate, placed the mug on her nearby desk and rushed to her wardrobe to take her coat.

It was not just any typical, snowy day of Winter; it was New Year's Eve!

Despite the merry day, the Sakamakis didn't celebrate Christmas in contrast to the gleeful Kou and his brothers. He howled and daydreamed every single day, his mind lost in a web of lush firs and jolly, red blossoms that would decorate the dull chambers of the Manor. His mirth had completely consumed the maize-haired idol that he almost lost control of his mismatched eyes during a charity concert.

 _"Christmas is hardly a religious holiday anymore. Those brainless humans couldn't even respect their own beliefs and only managed to create a needless excuse to take a breath and celebrate. Yet, I must admit, things are calmer around this time of the year. Oh, and Reiji? Whether I have your consent or not, we're still claiming the territory of half the property."_ Ruki had declared firmly to the responsible Sakamaki everything concerning their plans, his voice nor lowering in cowardice nor turning high-pitched in nervousness, his face portraying a serene and intimidating look. In the end, to probably everyone's surprise, Reiji had complied and even agreed that his family too would partake in the holiday.

Yui smiled widely at the snow-covered gardens that adorned the rear part of the estate and raised the collar of her burgundy coat to protect her rosy cheeks from the chilly air. She waded slowly the pathway, the heels of her boots clattering against the cobblestones as she admired the bewitching snowflakes.

Two days earlier, she had found herself witnessing a very strange encounter: Kou Mukami, the famous pop-rock idol that played with every girl's feelings as if they were a rag-doll, stood or more precisely, knelt before the embodiment of superiority, the mad scientist, Reiji Sakamaki. Apparently, the poor boy's Christmas wish was to visit the mall to go shopping. And purchase gifts for everyone. Two days before New Year's Eve. TWO.

 _"Please, pretty please Reiji! I promise I'll try to get us all a discount!"_ he had begged, both eyes sealed shut, too afraid to learn the mastermind's evil plans.

" _You have my permission to go, but you must inform my brothers about your plans and ensure that good for nothing is awake."  
_

Yui chuckled softly and formed a snowball as she recalled Kou's reaction.

" _Oh, how hard could it be!"_ It was really hard. An hour before they left, Kou hovered the eldest's slumbering and tousled figure, trying to no avail to convince Shu to _"get on his feet and run to the limo"_ , his exact words. The man merely turned the other way, bluntly ignoring him. With his eyes twitching in incredulity, the idol sighed and dragged the man all the way to the vehicle and then all the way to the shopping centre. Literally.

With a Shu sprawled unabashed on the marble bench near the fountain, the vampires and Yui were being organised in groups and were to be given a specific amount of money when the excited blonde called suddenly," _Wait! We have to do the secret Santa first!"_

 _"Secret Santa? What's this?"_ Laito questioned with sheer curiosity and Kou started explaining: a game where one is randomly assigned to give someone else a gift _._

 _"Oh, that sounds so much fun! I hope I get Little- I mean Yui!"_ he quickly corrected himself when Reiji and Ruki glared at him, only to wiggle his brows in Yui's direction in a suggestive fashion.

The copper-haired vampire's fedora was used as the shaker for the paper cocktail, where the idol had jotted down their names.

Yui knitted her eyebrows as she saw the name written in sloppy hand-writing. _Azusa_.

Their late Christmas purchases lasted three hours, as the groups concentrated on their meeting spot by the fountain, where their blonde, sleeping beauty awaited them.

Yui remembered how Kou's eye twitched in irritation at the sight he had beheld. As if every last drop of sanity had evaporated, he clenched his fists, his head whiplashing towards Shu, showing his darkened features and quivering Cheshire grin.

 _"Yuma, the bag. Give it to me."_ he commanded darkly, his brother holding an unfazed, deadpan expression and offering him the shopping bag full of gift wrappings and _"Merry Christmas"_ cards.

" _Aha..."_ drawled he and exposed a red Santa Claus hat that he later placed on the other's head, covering his honey curls whilst the fluffy brim outlined his forehead. Kou then took out of his cardigan's breast pocket a black, permanent marker -he was keeping it with him at all times in case of an incoming attack from a fan- and designed on Shu's pale face: _HO HO HO!_ in bold, capital letters. He even painted him a thin, onyx moustache and a matching goatee. The idol marvelled his dear creation and begun cackling maniacally like a madman, only for his mirth to be ceased by the eldest's grim expression as he rose from his seat.

" _I'm glad you have found an activity that interests you. Painting is indeed a magnificent art, although the next time you decide to play the misunderstood-by-society artist, please do it on a canvas."_ he said in a monotone voice, removed the harmless beanie and narrowed his cold eyes to Kou, who stood rooted to his bost, getting paler and paler by the second. The whole scene resembled a predator and his little, frail prey who couldn't do anything to defend himself from the eldest's deadly gaze. Certainly, Shu Sakamaki seemed apathetic and the embodiment of the Sloth, yet he had many reasons as to why he ought to be feared, mainly due to his high intellect: as the eldest, he was far experienced in sorcery and martial arts, he was capable of weapons of all kinds (he even had his personal arsenal kept hidden under everyone's nose), while he could manipulate people as if he was playing a mere concerto on his violin -classes on the observation of human and demonic behaviour had really paid off; in other words, if looks could kill, the famous idol was already rotting in the ground.

Dismay had overwhelmed Yui and she decided not to continue contemplating the rest of events, as she was rather conflicted and preoccupied with the consuming thoughts of Azusa's gift.

 _'What if he doesn't like it? Maybe, I should have gotten him a knife. But, doesn't he have too many already?'_

She heaved a loud sigh and cleaned the rose petals with her gloved fingertips, the small masses of snow glueing to the wool of her mittens. Still pondering over her troublesome thoughts, the girl didn't hear the rustling behind her.

Naturally, the collision of the snowball against her temple was an amusing sight to the redheaded prankster.

"What happened Breastless? Did I hurt you?" taunted he as she frowned and wiped away the chilly rows of white.

"Weren't you told not to call me that, Ayato?" she reprimanded, her fists on her hips and this time it was the vampire who didn't hear the sounds at the background.

"(tch sound) Like I'll ever listen to those freaks. Now come over here Breastless! I haven't drunk from you for two days and I'm really thirsty." he declared and licked his lips in anticipation of the crimson nectar.

Unbeknownst to His Grace Ayato Sakamaki, behind him stood his green-eyed dopplegänger; masses and masses of snow were being sculped and shaped into a large ball of white. Laito pressed his index on his lower lip, signalling the girl, who was trying really hard not to burst out laughing, not to say a word.

"Sure thing, Your Majesty, but dontcha think blood is rather overrated nowadays? Wouldn't a little bit of snow be your preference instead?" he jested with a haughty attitude, his triplet not having enough time to react, as his face met the snowball.

The two comrades, the vampire and the girl exploded with laughter to his twitching eyes, not fearing the hot-head at all -not even Yui, surprisingly- and even dared to bombard him with more fluffy balls of white.

Time seemed to have flown by rapidly, snowball chasing after snowball, and Ruki paid them a visit in order to announce them that dinner was ready.

"As much as Ayato's misfortune brings me great delight, what is the cause of his... choice to appear in a most ridiculous state today?" chuckled the half-blood vampire as the three glared with eyes of mirth at the seething boy.

"We were just playing!" exclaimed Laito and resumed cackling.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Okay, so this chapter was obviously a filler just to break the tension -not one of my favourites, really. Nevertheless, I still hope you enjoyed it! Please, feel free to comment and review!**

 **UPDATE : I noticed some mistakes... I think I'm in a dire need of a beta reader.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Photograph**

 **ooo**

Their evening was warm and the main hall was cosy, bathed in candlelight and a comfortable silence. They had finished their dinner earlier, Reiji having prepared a magnificent dish with his exceptional, culinary prowess, whilst Ruki and Yui had joined their forces in the field of sweet delicacies.

The crimson curtains had been drawn and through the pleasant, chilly dew, Yui gazed with a content smile at the picturesque, winter vista. The skyline was black with tiny, little stars glimmering and fistfuls of white falling from the thick clouds. Pinkish jewels gently curved at the lovely scenery as she lifted her body on top of the bay window's seat and she edged closer to the misty glass. Slender fingers with rosy, shimmering nails stroked its area softly, the single thought of her palm phasing through the window dominating her naive mind. Even though she had already consumed a mug of hot cocoa during the white daylight, the girl had drunk one more treat of the burning beverage earlier and it still kept her warm; nonetheless, she wanted to sink in a mattress of snow and remain there until the new year comes forth.

Yet, it was all too merry and perfect to last.

"You lame excuse of an idol... How dare you defy me? When The Great Me orders his present you must obey!"

"(huffs) Who're you calling... (tch sound) You have to wait until New Year's Eve!"

"And why the hell would I ever want to wait that long?! I'm royalty for God's sake and I-"

"No one cares what your royal ass wants, moron!" -Yuma/Subaru barked at the same time, the tallest of the duo rolling his eyes in indifference.

The fiery prince and the popular singer continued glaring at each other, their fists clenched and knuckles turning the colour of chalk, while their audience were aloof and uninterested in their argument.

Someone heaved a sigh of fatigue and frustration, the creaking sound of an antique chair's legs following along with the clatter of polished Oxfords. The lean and imposing man stood before the bickering pair, his gloved fingers adjusting his spectacles on the bridge of his nose, a habit he had acquired years ago and he used it as a sign of irritation.

"What is the meaning of this commotion?" questioned swiftly Reiji, his only blood-related sibling that was slumbering on the nearby sofa slightly lifted his eyelids, revealing mysterious aquamarine.

Two mismatched eyes proceeded to explain with his arms waving dramatically in the air and his red-headed foe's face flared in anger, the double doors at the entrance hall creaked open, a jaunty and black-clad figure stepping in.

"Father? I was not expecting your arrival! Should you had informed me of-"

"Hello, to you as well, Reiji. It is a pleasure seeing you all. How have you been? I must say Ayato and Kou, your yelling was heard all over my house in the Demon world." chuckled with not one ounce of humour the King.

Pairs of weary irises ceased whatever work they were implementing and focused on the sorrowful-seeming newcomer. The lonely girl drew away from the enchanting gardens, her eyes gleaming in curiosity and fear, which Karlheinz sensed.

"I am afraid, I carry a heavy burden on my shoulder. And please; believe me! None of this was my intention, but it seems the Fates love to play games." he exhaled and concentrated his gilded orbs to the bride.

"Yui, my dear, dear girl. I am sure you're exhausted from all the misery that has fallen on you, but, what would you think about leaving this house and returning to the church and your father?"

Yui Komori stood frozen by the glass window, her breath caught on a lump in her throat. Was this truly real? Was she truly able to reconcile with her adoring father again?

 _'Or, is it one of his plans, again?'_ two minds mused simultaneously, hers and someone else's.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered, joy and suspicion mixing into diamond tears.

Karlheinz smiled and motioned for her to follow him upstairs, towards the library's location.

The room was spacious, the plethora of books being caged neatly within mahogany-framed shelves. Yui remained still by the door as the man searched unceasingly, the long tail of his cloak swishing loudly against the carpet. Amber eyes widened with a saddened feeling as he removed a cobalt-bound book and began turning page after page, the sound of the smooth paper blending with the swish of his coat and causing chills that ran down her spine.

It was an old, black-and-white photograph with luride edges that he was looking for. He was rooted to his post, completely immovable, and stared with a longing gaze at the silhouettes. Without a glance, he extended his arm and offered her the picture.

It showed a family of three, or most accurately, four. There were a tall woman and an even taller man at her side with a slender girl standing in the middle. The woman's hair wasn't heavily coloured unlike her relatives who had darkened tresses and her stomach was slightly swollen, as it bore the fourth member of their family. The man's face was kind and glowing brightly along with the other two, his torso carrying a uniform with many decorations. Lastly, the girl was a youthful cherub, a toddler of about three years old with dark ringlets. Her head was adorned with a small tiara with a large, squared gemstone in the middle, in contrast to her parents' crowns which resembled the ones only the leaders of a kingdom wore, whom Yui had met in the fairy tales her father used to read her.

"Do you know them?" he wondered, melancholic gold never straying away from the mother's brilliant smile.

"No, I-I don't think so. Who are they?"

"They are some very important figures. Now, I am sure you're rather confounded with the reason for my sudden arrival?"

"Did anything happen to my father?" dread flooded her, as her fists curled on her chest.

"He's out of harm's way, no need worry. But, I'm afraid, the reason you return home is that some very dangerous people are after you, dear. "

"M-me?"

How? How could this be happening? Why is she being chased again? Is it about Cordelia again? Could Richter be looking for her? Will they be safe, should she leave? Will her family be safe? For all she knew, luck was not on her side since she allowed herself inside the grim mansion.

"Your blood is what they seek. I am honestly sorry I came here so suddenly but I must protect you. I promised her I would protect you at all costs Yui."

"To who you made that promise?"

Karlheinz took a deep breath as he examined her face; mystique eyes and the most candid of all smiles, both holding an evergreen brilliance that could blind a man with no mercy.

 _'An angel, just as she was...'_

"Your mother. I made this promise to your mother" he whispered and pointed to the woman in the picture.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow... It's 2018, guys, can you believe it?**

 **P.S.: Perhaps I'll publish again today the next chapter as Christmastime ends.**

 **P.P.S: Is anyone interested in a fanart collaboration with me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Her Go**

 **ooo**

"How do you know my mother?"

Yui Komori questioned firmly the man in front of her, the piece of memories being clutched securely within her powder-white palms.

She had spent enough time listening to stories concerning the Vampire King; it was no secret that he was a cryptic man, with serpent-like eyes that held so many secrets, a fanged mouth that only spoke when it benefited him, hands that seemed clean and innocent, yet had implemented the infamous acts of his brilliant mind. She knew she couldn't trust him so easily, although she still hid behind some doubts.

"She was my...my best friend. I suppose that's the term young humans use to describe the unbreakable bond between two people who harbour no romance with each other" he replied rather awkwardly and cleared his throat.

She gazed at him, her mouth speaking no words and letting her eyes do all the work. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him.

She shouldn't have trusted him.

She shouldn't have trusted him.

The phrase quickly turned into a mantra, a hymn or a psalm that was chanted by blurry-faced figures in her mind.

There was betrayal in her eyes but she didn't let it brew into tears. She had gone through worse. She had to remain strong.

"You were a very adorable baby" he began, capturing her attention through her thick lashes, "I know so because I was there when your mother was giving birth to you. I've watched you grow and every day I could sense the change within you, how you turned from a little girl to a young woman. You're a brilliant child, Yui, as your mother had predicted..."

* * *

 _"She was the first female creation and the first who dared to eat the forbidden fruit and thus acquired knowledge. The man didn't lose Paradise as He had given them permission to either obey his orders or follow the words of the Snake. She was young, yes, but not a fool. She saw the world He had created and She wanted to grasp it, feel it. She had understood the meaning of immortality and She refused His offer. Good and Evil were what the man needed and She's the one who gave the balance to us with the purest of intentions. She was a curious child, perhaps naive, but She was aware of the consequences and She wasn't afraid to rely on her free will. She was born with freedom and everyone could see it in Her eyes."_

Gentle, violet eyes gazed at the mirthful babe that was caged within her fair arms, her gaze showing nothing, but love and care and affection. A pair of tearful teal joined her and lips kissed her platinum head. The babe spread its small and chubby hands as the little girl's mouth emitted a hearty laugh. Two pairs of lips smiled broadly, a smile that carved itself on their faces and reached their eyes.

 _"And that's why I want to name her..."_

 _"Eva..."_

* * *

"Eva. She named you Evangeline, but she always called you Eva."

Wide, pink irises stared at the sombre gold void of all emotions, but disbelief. Something watery fell on her lips and it tasted like a drop of salt water. Soon, a cascade of diamonds streamed down her cheeks, as her shaking and quivering sobs turned the tears into ruthless waves.

"I'm sorry, Yui, truly I am."

His arms slowly lifted, soundlessly beckoning for her body to be grafted in his chest. The girl took a step and almost fell if it wasn't for Karlheinz catching her. Her frail arms had circled his torso, her movements clumsy and uncomfortable as if she had forgotten how to embrace someone. His own arms mirrored her incapabilities, his fingers attempting to soothe her by stroking her spine.

Together they mourned; he for the loss of a dear friend, and she for the turmoil that had dominated her. Her father, whether foster or not, had loved her and raised her to what she had become. He had spoken and cried for the loss of her mother, his 'wife', but Yui never did. How could she when she had never met the woman? When didn't she even have a memory of her?

The sky had darkened eerily, no stars providing their light anymore. The breeze whistled and sent branches to harshly graze the windows, as the cacophony continued with the howls and cries of wolves that were soon accompanied by the haunting orchestra of wide-eyed owls and bloodthirsty crows.

 _'They're coming...'_

"Yui, we must leave immediately!" urged he and gripped her arm, as the King teleported them back to the main hall.

The scene was foreign in their eyes: the young vampires were sharing gifts, some looking indifferent and others muttering a swift 'thank you'. Ten pairs of eyes turned two the descending duo, some of them offering the girl a gentle smile or a bright grin.

Kou narrowed his mismatched eyes, the red iris staring through the girl's jewels and within her soul. His lips moulded into a genuine smile, both his eyes turning as blue as a clear morning's sky. There was a glint somewhere deep in their turquoise as he gazed at her, slowly approaching her with his hands tied behind his back.

"I know we agreed to give the presents tomorrow morning, but since you will be leaving us so soon we decided to it now."

His left arm revealed a large box with a midnight-blue wrapping and a white bow in the very centre. With trembling hands she accepted her gift, her whole face glowing for a split second, even though the tears kept on falling, and she smiled, a little sob leaving her lips. She wiped away any drops with the back of her palm and aimed to settle her gift between her elbow and ribs.

"Thank you, Kou, really. Thank you" she whispered and wrapped her other arm around his right shoulder forcing him to hunch to her shorter height.

"C'mon, masokitty. Open your present." She sensed him grin against her collarbone and then his body straightened, his chin descending and lips planting a kiss on her forehead.

She was greeted by the rustling sound of tousled, cobalt paper. The girl let a small gasp of at the pair of snow-white ice skates. They were littered with thousand, little, blue stars that nestled and descended into a sea of blue towards the bottom. Instead of the usual straps, the figure skates had blue ribbons that were tied in small, dainty bows at the very top. Their blades were also glimmering, their well-whetted steel's light almost blinding her.

"They're beautiful, Kou. Thank you."

Yui smiled kindly at her Secret Santa before her pupils turned enormous in realisation.

"I'll be back!"

She ran all the way up the staircase, the heels of her boots clattering deafeningly against the marble. She returned almost instantly, this time her palms carrying a square, crimson box, like the ones that bear glittering jewellery. By then, the Sakamakis and the Mukamis had concentrated by the blonde idol and their father.

Her eyes widened, searching for a certain beret-wearing vampire to whom she offered a smile. Violet-green eyes were full of bewilderment, but the corners of his mouth lifted nonetheless, his hand accepting her velvet-bound gift.

"I was your Secret Santa, Azusa... I don't want to leave without knowing you didn't find out your gift."

He unclasped the cover, his eyes softening at the sight of the thick, black cord that held the gleaming, miniature knife made of gold.

"I-I know it's simple, but-" her babbling was quickly cut off by the tight embrace.

"It's lovely... Yui. Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi!  
**

 **Eva is pronounced as EH-vuh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Things We Lost In The Fire**

 **ooo**

A black limousine that shimmered beneath the fiery light of the moon rode through the gravel-stained path of the obscure forest, a gloomy, sickly-green mist enveloping the tires and the blackened glass. Ravens cried and wolves howled, their growls vicious and filled with a sanguine madness.

In fear, Yui's slender fingers circled around the silver of her precious rosary, the object moving from the shadows of her pocket to the centre of her heart. A low whimper left her lips and her grasp grew tighter, the girl's presence being acknowledged by the man across her.

Gold met with the crimson gleam of the squared ruby the cross bore, somberness bathing the eyelids, whilst his small smile carved no dimples on the pale cheek.

"Your father" Karlheinz began, attracting the sad girl's attention, "was not a religious man, as demons always had and always will look down on Belief. The ones who believed were..." the word felt wrong on his tongue, his eyes twitching, " _are_ indeed very few."

Karlheinz heaved a sigh, his eyes scanning her sweet face under his tousled hair.

"Your mother, however, believed and she believed with all her heart and soul. They were young at the time and quite naive; I still remember how your father's face had heated in bold red when he first laid eyes on your mother." A chuckled orchestrated his memory. " Love letters, gifts of gold and crimson, treasures of sea and land, he scattered them all at her feet! He had serenaded once to her, yet it did not end that well... her father was rather protective of his daughter."

"Did she fall in love with him in the end?" her timid question was uttered in a hushed tone, yet Karlheinz smiled at her and offered his handkerchief to dry the tears.

"Oh, yes, eventually she did and your father almost had a heart attack! Two years later in human time, your mother gave him this very rosary as their engagement gift and in return, he was Reborn."

"Reborn?"

The man transported beside her, but not too close, the atmosphere caked in a lovely warmth.

"From a man who scorned Belief, he became a man who believed."

"But why? Had she pressured him into doing so?"

"No one knew of his decision, not even your mother. We expected him to give her the beauties the human land produced and she so desired, yet he came into the ballroom with the Priestess following him."

"And what happened then?"

"Your mother stood frozen and immovable as if she was made of ice and she watched, we all watched, your father's declaration of love and later, his Metamorphosis."

"It was the first time I ever saw her so angry at him. For days they hadn't talked, both locked inside their solitude, waiting for the other to approach."

"And did they made up?"

"No one ever learned what occurred between them and how they reached an agreement. When it was just me and him, he revealed it all: she blamed herself, saying she did not respect his choice of not believing at all when truly, it was all his choice. He knew she would love and adore just the same if not more, no matter his belief."

Yui listened with widened eyes and perked ears during the reminiscence as if she were a child hearkening her father's fairy-tales by the burning firewood on a Christmas evening.

The story brought a smile on her frowning lips, yet her eyes weren't lit by flaming sparks.

"What were their names?"

"Victoria and Amadeus. Your father's biological name was Ajax, but he changed it on the night of his Metamorphosis."

"And the girl's?"

"What girl?"

"In the picture, you showed me. There was a girl standing in the centre."

A cryptic smile rose on his mouth and Yui felt a sudden wave of anger and frustration coursing through her. Where was he taking her? How did he know her parents? Why did she have to learn all these now? And her parents...

Her instinct, eerie voices grinning and cackling like eldritch witches, were all crooning to her that not a fibre of her being was human. Karlheinz hinted her father was a demon, yet her mother's species was left unidentified. Perhaps she-

"Oh, you must mean Aurora! Yes, lovely Aurora!" he sang, golden eyes scrutinising her with suffocating intensity. "She was your cousin, the daughter of your father's sole sister who sadly died along with her husband. After her parents' death, her uncle adopted her as his own daughter."

"And mother? Did she love her?"

"Oh, yes, very much indeed. She dreamed of bearing her own child and a year after they had taken Aurora, she announced your arrival."

The vehicle halted to Yui's surprise and she let out a small gasp. She motioned to the window, looking with enormous eyes the verdant wilderness of the misty scenery. Pines and cypresses moulded the woods, the grass tall and wild and with no flora shrouding the soil. Fear clawed at her when she sensed slanted eyes of glowing red and yellow looming, observing her from within the sinister shadows.

"We'll have to walk our way until we reach our destination, but I promise you we won't take long. Please, wear this and try to keep your face hidden."

When she turned her head to him, the jaunty man was dressed in the lavish robes of a cardinal, the fabric a brilliant shade of purple, while a wooden rosary hung with golden beads from his neck. His eyes had dulled, the golden honey blending with green and chestnut.

From his hands, his fingers bearing golden rings and red jewels, she took the garment; a cloak of brown with torn edges.

As both heads of pale hair were covered with hoods, the duo waded down the gravel.

Her shy eyes caught sight of iron gates, the kind of gates that probably creaked in protest against the cobblestones. Yui gasped once she saw a dome of carmine and the great door of a cathedral.

Anent to the gates, her thoughts were swiftly proven right once they stepped inside and were greeted by a vibrant garden. Violets and tulips were circling a bird fountain where two sparrows were chirping happily, while fruitful trees and lush shrubs were illustrating the sides of the estate. Behind the cathedral, she hoped the gardens continued with colourful, flower beddings and narrow alleys.

 _"Confiteor Deo omnipotenti,_

 _et vobis fratres,_

 _quia peccavi nimis"_

The hymn echoed in the hollow walls of the patio, the burning incense flooding her senses with its intense aroma. Soon, appeared the hooded silhouettes belonging to the monks that slowly carried the procession, their ecclesiastic robes bearing no gilded threads like Karlheinz'.

As they waited for the liturgy to finish, the girl gazed through her lashes the monastery, marvelling its beautiful exterior. The staircase had steps of white marbles, a crimson carpet over them, as the floor on the entrance seemed to be dyed in a friendly, yellow-orange hue. Poles of a solid, white material held the building, pink carnations and jasmine shrouding it like vines.

 _"et vos, fratres,_

 _orare pro me ad Dominum Deum nostrum."_

The hymn came to an end; Yui hid her face, her platinum curls caressing her cheeks as she placed them behind her ears, her flower clip making a _'ting'_ in response to the movement.

"Father Reinhart!", they were noticed, hasty feet approaching.

"Oh, children, I'm so glad to see you again!"

As if sensing the foreign eyes on her person, the scared girl clutched on the cardinal's purple-clad arm.

"How was your journey, Father?"

"Are you tired, Father?"

"Would you prefer to move to your office, Father?"

The bombarding inquiries only augmented her anxiety, the beat of her heart accelerating and pounding erratically against her chest.

"Oh, so many questions, so many questions! Before I respond, I wish you all had serene days during my absence. Now," a hand touched gently her shoulder, "there's someone I'd like you to meet."

She couldn't see Karlheinz, yet she felt as if he did that mystique smile of his.

"Her name is Arisu. The poor girl, she lost her family. I found her sleeping in the streets, burning with fever. I aided her as much as I could, yet I trust she'd be much more peaceful under Father Komori's care. Speaking of whom, where's Seiji? Is he with Naomi?"

Yui's grasp on Karlheinz' arm tightened at the mention of her beloved father's name.

"I regret to inform you, Father Reinhart, that Seiji has called to Okinawa. Naomi has been... in the garden, yes, in the garden since she had dinner."

 _'Naomi?'_

"I see." he sounded sceptical and the hand on her shoulder caressed her as if to comfort her.

"Would you like me to take her to Naomi? Will they stay in Naomi's room? Should I order-"

"No, no, no, please. I'll take care of it all!"

Something burned within her palm, but there was no smoke invading her nostrils. She felt the harshness of a messy material, the texture resembling a paper's.

 _'Never remove the cloak. Have trust in Naomi.'_

* * *

"My, what a curious shade has the moon tonight!" Laito purred, the corners of his lips playfully lifted upwards, but his pupils observing like a cat watches a mouse.

Reiji motioned closer to the bay window near his brother's seat, red eyes of a vigilant hawk scrutinising the crimson ball, searching through memories of celestial occurrences.

"I must say, it is quite intriguing."

"It's a Blood Moon."

With an evergreen idle gaze, the slothful vampire yawned and raised his body upright, receiving the sharp glances of his brothers and the Mukamis.

"Care to elaborate?" sneered Yuma, a calloused fist carefully controlled on his side.

"Those ancient demons... the Founders, weren't they called?"

"Or First Bloods..."

"Yeah, those. The Blood Moon occurred in our land as well, once every thousand years. And for once every thousand years, they turned more powerful and their lust for blood was severe. Think of it as our Full Moon; yet, ten times stronger."

"I reckon it ceased when that awful decease has decimated them." added promptly the bespectacled Sakamaki.

The entire household turned their menacing glares to the sky, the rouge hue illuminating their pale faces.

"And how do humans explain this phenomenon?"

"Why would they bother to explain something invisible," drawled the eldest of all, implicating the incapability of humans to see through the eyes of a demon.

"Could it affect us? Or other demons?" Subaru questioned, voice steady and calm, eyes focused and alert.

"As far as I am aware its powers don't influence our nature."

"But, why would it appear now so suddenly? And if Founders are dead as you said... It doesn't make any sense." Kou pouted, the red of his eye rivalling the spark of the moon.

The vampires let out wary sighs, chests heaving and arms crossing. Outside, the nature was as grim as ever, if not even more threatening, the wolves nigh.

"You say humans can't see it... Eve could... couldn't she?" the young Mukami wandered, gaze remarking how the flames of the fireplace resembled like whetted daggers, while his fingers played with the knife-pendant of his necklace.

His brothers and the Sakamakis too glared at the boy, worried glances exchanging quickly from face to face, panic residing in the depths of their eyes, as a breeze, an abrupt wind from the closed doors and windows, whistled its creepy trill and blew the fire.

Wolves with a fur covered in a crimson aura broke through the glass, its sharp edges cutting the skin that healed almost immediately. Teeth of an ivory glow growled at them, saliva and blood sullying the floors. With choleric pupils, the animals howled with famished voices, their sanguine-stained paws flirting with the marbles and the carpets as they cornered their prey.

A snicker echoed behind them and three golden eyes emerged from the shadows.

"Well, well, well. If those aren't _his_ sons and the infamous, royal bastards!"

The first figure strutted forward, bringing an air of arrogance along. A wicked grin was spread on his face, a bespectacled orb watching with careful detail and mischief. In posture, the strawberry-headed man stood similarly to Ayato; legs straight and touching the ground with audacious determination, clenched knuckles fisted on his waist and with his abdomen raised as a vague symbol of superiority.

Heels clattered beside him and a taller man presented himself. In contrast to the previous, eye-patched male, he radiated elegance, his clothes, from the fabric to the way he wore them, gilded with the threads of nobility. His expression was blank, yet mystique; the gold in his eyes sharp and condescending, the shape of his mouth a mystery hidden behind a black scarf.

"Shin." warned the man, his tone and voice perilously low and deep.

"Who are you?"

It was Ruki who asked, his stance seemingly tranquil and steady, but as attentive as the rest. His palm showed a little shake, a small tick; whether it was a mere spasm of nervousness or a signal, Kou observed it and his eye scanned the intruders.

"Hush, you! We don't want to scare the girl, do we?" taunted the cocky one, lips curling wider.

"Shin."

"(tch sound) Fine, _brother_."

Shin crossed his arms over his chest resembling a petulant child who was reprimanded from his parents.

The white-haired man took the stage, the luminous crimson drenching his body like the blinding light of a projector that chooses the victor of the spotlight.

"My sincerest apologies concerning my brother's discourteous behaviour, I hope his words did not tamper you much."

"Who are you?" Reiji repeated the earlier question.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves." Shin regained his initial appearance. "We are Carla and Shin Ts-"

"Tsukinami." the idol finished for them, earning stupified looks from the unknown duo.

"And I assume you're here for Little Bitch?" the hatted Sakamaki purred each and every letter loud and poised.

"Yeah, her, whatever her name is, Komori Yui or something." babbled the youngest Tsukinami, his hands waving in the air.

"I promise you, we shall not trouble you again should you offer us your bride." stated eloquently the sophisticated intruder.

"What makes you think we'll give her to you?!" growled Ayato.

Shin smirked and the wolf-chief cried.

Instantly, the pack attacked the vampires, their inhuman strength appearing weak against the supernatural animals.

Carla nodded at his brother and the later disappeared, thus remaining the only one watching the bloody battle with an unimpressed façade.

Teeth pierced skin and cuspids penetrated filthy fur. Blood was littered and bones had broken. Growls and howls were emitted.

And then they were silenced.

The two brothers muttered and mumbled incoherent words, Sakamakis and Mukamis lying on the floors with fatigue and sweat claiming their faces.

"I scanned the whole area, I'm telling you! There's no trace of her!" whispered-shouted Shin, anger evident in his furrowed brows.

Carla heaved a sigh of exhaustion and approached the herculean Mukami who was still straddling a half-dead wolf.

"You're looking for Sow... why's that?" panted Yuma and a fist on his shirt raised him to meet Carla's eyes.

"Tell me where she is."

"Never."

"Kill him, brother. Kill them all. The less of them the better for us."

"How will our assassinations bring fortune to your plans?" inquired Reiji, his left spectacle shattered severely.

"We're Princes of Vampires... Believe me, it will cost you your lives..." jested sardonically Laito, his fingers wrapped around the remnants of his fedora's bow.

"And take that girl with you... She'll only cause you unnecessary trouble..." drawled Shu.

The Tsukinamis laughed.

"That girl... She's the key to everything! Listen here," the eldest waltzed to the centre of the salon, "your father, Karlheinz, started this war, but I shall be the one to strive! And Evangeline, oh, yes, glorious Evangeline, she'll bring me the victory!"

"How did you call her?" rasped Ayato, brows knitted.

Shin smirked and knelt to his level. "Evangeline."

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awhile, but here I am...**

 _ **..once again, i'm turning to pieces can't deny can't pretend... i love you Kelly Clarkson...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Homeward Bound**

 **(listen to the Glee cover, it's really nice!)**

 **ooo**

Above the futuristic city of Tokyo, where the affluent families dwelled on the lavish suburbs, a dreadful sight was laid.

The Sakamaki - Mukami Manor, once renowned for its fabulous, yet grim façade stood in ruins. The wilderness that shadowed the estate and endowed it with an air of mystery was decimated, the huge trunks of pines and oaks laying lifelessly on the grey pathways and snow-covered soils as if they were the white corpses on a battlefield. Acorns with cracked flesh, feathers sullied with red, bodies of squirrels that were being consumed by flies and worms; where the disaster-stricken forest ended, the dead thorns and the frail, brown roots of vegetables were beginning. The cobblestones were torn into pieces with edges as sharp as a freshly-whetted knife, whilst the shattered glass of the greenhouse had decorated the fruitful land with heavy snowfall; now, the seeds were stripped away from their earthen mattress, the carrots and potatoes that had yet to mature into appropriate ingredients being scattered in pathetic positions.

The blooming shrubs and the lovely-scented buds hadn't suffered a better fate. Crimson roses, pink dahlias, azaleas and camellias and many more lied on the ground, their green stems victims of vile scars, thorns and leaves burnt to ashes, the heart and core of every, single blossom deprived of their mesmerising aroma and their intense colours. Their dyes and balsams were still dripping; a soft _pitter-patter_ , like the rain, echoed in the silence, the juice of Subaru's beloved roses staining the broken floors with their sweet blood.

Fortunately - _or, could it be, unfortunately?_ \- the house itself hadn't severed much from the attack. The windows of the main entrance were piles of dust with a diamond-like shimmer and covered the vastness of the carpeted floors. Curtains of silky textured and dyed with the pleasant shades of crimson and lavender had their meticulous needlework shredded and ripped by the wolves' hungry teeth. The wooden furniture had their beauty marred with horrid wounds and scratches, proof that sharp nails had engraved themselves deeply within the polished elm. The sofas and the chairs, all remnants of antiquity, had their stuffing spewing from various holes, the feathers bloodied as if they were thrown into the battle too.

Well, the portraits of their ancestors were saved, at least.

Reiji paced in his office, his footing firm, yet rapid. Not only he was in charge of the restoration process due to the havoc the demons had wreaked and turned their abode into a monstrosity, but he had to control his flamboyant housemates who complained about... _everything_.

 _"Stealing my food like that... Who were these guys anyway?"_

 _"Those bastards! Look what they did to my greenhouse!"_

 _"Cross your fingers that none of Kanato's dolls wasn't destroyed..."_

Reiji sighed for the thousand time that day, the irritating memories playing like those obnoxious songs _that_ idol dares to call music, as he waited for the water to boil. As if an abrupt wave of fatigue washed over him, the bespectacled vampire decided to rest on the lounge.

Discarding carelessly his spectacles nearby, he let his head fall on the blue settee, the velvet-soft fabric soothing his stiff tendons and muscles. A relaxed smile graced his usually frowning lips, as the pleasant silence lured him to sleep.

 _'Tsukinami...'_ he heard his thoughts sing and with an irate expression, Reiji allowed himself to awake. His torso rose as he inhaled and exhaled, the lines of his chest and ribs evident through his semi-unbuttoned shirt.

Strutting with exhausted limbs towards his private library, eyes bared of their glass prison scanned for a specific book, a chronicle concerning the variety of Demon Species that existed.

His thumbs traced the leather-bounded covers, searching for a certain, crimson one. There was a spark in his pupils suddenly, his fingers above his desired work; the china emitted a high-pitched noise and someone knocked on his door.

With a muffled groan, Reiji turned his head around and his sloppy appearance transformed into his habitual, sophisticated outfit. His nostrils flared as he moved to stir the water; Ruki stood outside.

"Come in." he chose a mixture of herbs to drink today.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"Not at all. Please, sit and make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?" he carried a silver platter to serve the porcelain and sat across his guest.

"No, thank you, I prefer coffee."

Reiji offered the Mukami madeleine ***** ; the raven-haired man declined again.

"I came to discuss the intruders we had a few days ago."

"I see. What would you like to know about them exactly?" he raised the spoon to add a lump of sugar.

"Do you know them?"

"I reckon there must be papers with their names charted." one lump, two lumps; _'should I add some milk too?'_

"What sort of papers? Will I find any in the house?"

Reiji pondered, a gloved hand beneath his chin.

"As the Manor is being under construction, I advise you to linger until they are finished." _'milk it is then.'_

"Should I try to evoke answers from Shu, Reiji? I hope I don't insult you, but your aide was inadequate, it seems."

Ruki watched with an amused smirk, a veneer of confidence he wore from the beginning of their conversation, as Reiji's hand suddenly trembled, the milk his spoon carried slightly dripping and staining the mahogany with white.

"Do as you wish, Ruki." red glared back at blue, "however, I am fairly certain you won't be much enlightened."

The guest resisted the urge to mock the vampire."Oh, is that so? As he is the eldest, I suspected Shu would bear an immense knowledge of the matter."

Reiji decided to let the warm beverage brew. "Why did you seek me, then?"

The smirk evaporated, yet eyes as blue and cold as ice pierced with an interrogative gleam the bespectacled red.

"I expect us to reach an agreement, an alliance of sorts. You're being feigning indifference now, but I am sure you know more than you show."

"An alliance, you propose? How would that benefit us in our current situation? You very much aware of the tension between our families, therefore, I see not the faintest need of your so-called alliance, as I deem it quite the fruitful and fanciful notion."

"Tension or not, it will not ameliorate faster should we remain standing by bigoted opinions towards each side. Moreover, it would only worsen things."

Yet, the man with the fancy, tailored cardigan stood aloof, the persuasion falling on deaf ears.

"I tried contacting with father, but I received no reply. I suppose you have tried as well?"

Ruki Mukami was undeniably intelligent, a trait for which he was showered with laudable praises. He was also fairly cunning and scheming, always using his sly nature for his family's profit.

On his current case, he skimmed through numerous speculations and observations he had completed of the second eldest Sakamaki and made a conclusion; choosing to raise the topic of Karlheinz will certainly lead to the stern vampire to succumb to his plans.

All he had to do now is to watch his blank-faced host.

Reiji Sakamaki had mastered the art of maintaining a vacant expression, from the dull in his eyes to the enigmatic, thin line of his mouth. He heaved no sigh, he kept his almost-nonexistent pulse under austere control, he even manipulated the tone of his voice. This was not the first conversation he shared with the raven-haired man and he was always both fascinated and infuriated with his boldness and capability of preserving the intimidating calmness as the one he was currently sporting.

Dark brows knitted close, shadowy creases plastering on the pale skin, as the square spectacles were once again placed on the bridge of his nose. Holding back a groan, the pureblood dared to ask, "This... alliance you say, what does it entail?"

The cold-eyed man smirked lightly, a golden madeleine sitting between his fingers, "I suggest we discuss it all throughout dinner. The matter with those Tsukinamis aside, we are facing something else too: we lack a sacrificial bride."

* * *

"Someone of my status deserves no mere blood-bag! If it ain't Breastless and her quality blood, then I refuse your pathetic offer!"

"Listen here, dumbass, you and the rest of your useless, noble kin can survive for a decent amount of time without much blood, but that's not the same for us!"

"Like Hell I care about you, bastard-vampires! Your rotten carcasses will be much more useful anyway."

"He, he. Look at them, Teddy, shouting at each other like brainless idiots..." Kanato hid his chin on the bear's shoulder, big, round eyes watching with a sickeningly amused glint the pandemonium at the dinner table. From the corner of his vision, the pale boy caught the stern glare of the second-born Sakamaki, who silently ordered him to keep quiet. Letting an irritated huff, he complied and slouched back in his seat.

Ruki cleared his throat, his three brothers instantly turning their heads in his direction, as he raised from his seat, his eyes searching for the attention of the household.

"Reiji and I agreed our two families ought to at least try to live under a set of rules. As you might have understood, the latest event was not an everyday occurrence, thus, I urge you to be cautious from now on." waving a hand upwards, he allowed the aforementioned vampire to resume the speech.

"Furthermore, anent to father's command of the bride leaving us, I have concluded we should pursue a common goal. Disregarding Ayato's perpetual nonsense, neither of us would survive without a proper quantity of blood. Any suggestions?"

With his clenched fists on either side of his plate, Subaru spoke first, "What does _he_ say we should do?"

"Yeah, are we allowed to, like, take another bride?" Kou's proposal was deafened by the heated glares of Ayato and Kanato.

"Unfortunately, we hadn't had the chance to consult him. Is anyone against Kou's offer?"

"I told you I won't feed on anyone unless it's Breastless."

"Teddy liked her blood the best and want no one's but hers."

With a piercing gaze, he watched as some of the men rolled their eyes in annoyance, yet still withdrew.

"What about hunting animals? Their taste is a little bitter, but they've got some healthy nutrients." Yuma put forward.

"Hunting might be a little dangerous considering the recent attack."

"Oh, what about drinking from real blood-bags? I could ask my managers to find some good stuff for us and at a reasonable price." _'in case you Sakamakis are stingy'_ the idol mused to himself but decided to obscure it. "What do you think?"

They nodded in reply, some heads stubbornly and others begrudgingly.

* * *

 _"_ _Thus kindly I scatter,_

 _Thy leaves o'er the bed,_

 _Where thy mates of the garden_

 _Lie scentless and dead._ _"_

The mellow melody echoed through the soulless garden, the voice feminine and gentle.

Despite the cold that dominated the early days of January, the young feet that danced to the rhythm were bare upon the cobbles. A breeze flew and twirled the white, woollen dress, the knee-length hem brushing by the verdant leaves. In contrast to the paleness of her flesh and her cloth, the waves of curls were dark and unruly, twin braids falling over white shoulders.

 _"_ _So soon may I follow,_

 _When friendships decay,_

 _And from Love's shining circle_

 _The gems drop away._ "

The eyelids were closed, enjoying in a reverie-like bliss the humming of her pink lips. Carrying a straw basket on her elbow, she picked buds of carnations and pink tulips, lightly sweeping away the flakes of snow, as she waited for her song to finish.

 _"When true hearts lie withered,_

 _And fond ones are flown,_

 _Oh! who would inhabit_

 _This bleak world alone?" *****_

Passing by the bushes of blackish berries, the eyelids opened, revealing a vibrant, amethyst glow. Unlike the blitheness of her prior singing, the jewel eyes were sad and forlorn, clouded by loneliness. With an inhumane elegance, the faint streaks of white swirled in the purple vastness, catching the reflection of a nearby bench.

 _'He said I must give her time to adjust. The poor girl... my sister! May mother and father protect you from wherever they are! I hope our guardians and I succeed in keeping you safe! I wish I could talk to you, but... I'm so sorry.'_

The girl sighs audibly, the low heard from an approaching figure.

 _'I promised to them, to Her, I will do everything for you! But I hate it; where we are I have the constant fear of a looming threat. I shouldn't worry too much, I know, or else I'll worry you too. It's so hard... to have my dearest sister back and she doesn't even know it! Not yet at least.'_

The rhythmic _tic_ of a familiar flower-clip against platinum hair woke her from her thoughts, tearful amethyst glancing up to surprised pink. _  
_

"Naomi? Why are you crying? Is everything alright?"

The back of her palm touched the lifted corners of her lips, as she wiped away the diamond drops. Her head shook and she patted the vacant seat on her bench. "No, no, don't worry. I'm alright."

"I was thinking about, um, my family." the brunette grimly added.

Arisu swallowed a gasp and attempted to smile at her friend, her movements nervous as she clumsily took some steps back.

"I'm... I am sorry if I made you sad. I should go-"

A tight grasp on her wrist prevented her from retreating.

"Don't! Please!"

Timidly, Naomi raised her arms, beckoning for the blonde to come closer.

"It's fine, really."

As the two girls stood hugging beneath the first flakes of snowfall, a silhouette darkened by the shadows of the church observed them, a pair of plain eyes slanting in disdain, "You foolish demons."

* * *

 ** _One month later_**

Drinking blood from translucent bags certainly wasn't listed as one of their most essential delights, but the vampires of the Sakamaki and Mukami household had to consider surviving without the finest blood dripping from the veins and arteries of Yui Komori.

Nevertheless, the re-constructed Manor functioned as smoothly as it could; Yuma and Subaru tending to the greenhouse and the gardens respectively, Shu sleeping and reading yellowed music sheets, Reiji mingling his chemicals.

The snowfall had ceased in their area, the days sunless but white and the nights starry with a glittering galaxy. The last snowstorm of February terrorised the city the past week, leaving all the residences without stable electricity.

The house was silent, as always; only the sounds of pages turning and the burning woods cackling within the fireplace. The scented candles flickered a tremulous flame, as a breeze howled abruptly from an opened window. The residents that were garnered in the dimly-lit salon didn't bother themselves with it, their nostrils becoming wider and broader, as a pleasant smell wafted in.

A rapidly beating heart, an organ that pumped more and more blood, cogs that worked and worked, their sound so deafening it was almost as obnoxious as the wings of a fly.

More windows flipped open, the shutters creaking as the wind blew and whistled, blowing away all the flames.

Two ragged breaths that went unnoticed, all the senses concentrating on a single sound, scent, the flesh they longed their fangs to taste and mar, their eyes hungrily chasing for the image of her body covered in their bite marks.

With widened eyes, they gathered in the main hall, the chandelier dancing in the air with an eldritch grace.

"Could it be...?" someone began, the vampire with the raspy voice inhaling deeply the name to himself.

"Father would have called us." came the immediate answer, so immediate it was heavy with absolute uncertainty.

"You sound so awfully sure of it, anyone can see even you don't believe it, Reiji. " mocked the hatted Sakamaki, his pupils dilated and thirsty.

"I'll go first. Stay here." ordered the eldest at his hoarsest and most commanding tone.

"Of all times, now you chose to get up, NEET? It could be a trick!"

"Better me than one of you.", yet the statement was lost at the crescendo of the double doors.

* * *

The forest was laid on his horizon, the trees tall and dark and sucking in their shadows any trespassers. Looking up to the sky, Shu saw the half-moon, its glow not as luminescent as it should it be, now a dried, faint silver.

Two frail bodies appeared, his ears perking up at the sound of branches snapping and owls hooting eerily in the dark of the night. With his enhanced vision, he distinguished their feminine forms, the taller seeming to have a lame limb, as the shorter tried to support the other's weight in an attempt to bring them to his point.

"Hold on, Aurora... we're almost... here..." the asthmatic voice encouraged and he recognised it swiftly as Yui's.

Shu ran to their aide, spiral branches scratching his cheeks and onyx feathers drenching his face as he sped through the blackened woods. As he leaned closer, the crimson aroma flooded him and he realised how severely they had been wounded. o

* * *

Shu returned to the mansion, carrying two girls stained with blood and dirt. Yui, who could still, yet faintly walk, made a stride and was caught in the arms of Subaru before she reached the floor. Her trembling and injured limbs fought against him, pleading to be freed, her cries a frenzy that frightened him.

"N-No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" she repeated over and over again, her pupils dilating and contracting, as her fingers dug into her scalp and pulled her tresses with a delusional madness.

"The hell's on with her? Reiji, do something!"

Ayato approached the weeping girl, who lied on the ground with her knees cradling her head, and his hand had barely touched her shoulder blades, when her screams attacked him with massive force, drops of blood and a blue-black substance splattering his horror-stricken face.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" she murmured through trembling shivering teeth, burying her nails in her temples and journeying lower, leaving bloody scars behind.

"Move them to my study and don't enter unless I say so. Ruki, come with me."

* * *

 **A/N: Woohoo been a while, hasn't it? Well, guess what: exams are coming, so probably I won't be able to update much during late May-early June. Whatever story there is to update will be done within these two-three weeks. Until then, bye bye! Don't forget to review!  
**

 ***madeleine: Small, French cakes.**

 ***The poem is called "The Last Rose of Summer" written by Thomas Moore in 1805.**

 _'Tis the last rose of summer,_

 _Left blooming alone;_  
 _All her lovely companions_  
 _Are faded and gone;_  
 _No flower of her kindred,_  
 _No rosebud is nigh,_  
 _To reflect back her blushes,_  
 _Or give sigh for sigh._

 _I'll not leave thee, thou lone one!_  
 _To pine on the stem;_  
 _Since the lovely are sleeping,_  
 _Go, sleep thou with them._  
 _Thus kindly I scatter,_  
 _Thy leaves o'er the bed,_  
 _Where thy mates of the garden_  
 _Lie scentless and dead._

 _So soon may I follow,_  
 _When friendships decay,_  
 _And from Love's shining circle_  
 _The gems drop away._  
 _When true hearts lie withered,_  
 _And fond ones are flown,_  
 _Oh! who would inhabit_  
 _This bleak world alone?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Safe And Sound**

 **ooo**

Two tired eyelids blinked, the soft light clouding the pink of the iris. Yui rubbed the skin, her arms heavy as she moved. Yawning and stretching her aching muscles, with slanted eyes she noticed the drawn, raspberry curtains of her entirely pink bedroom, recognising her location with a sigh of relief.

 _'I'm back...'_

She grimaced; why did she feel glad returning to the Sakamakis?

Reluctantly, the girl glanced downwards to discover her rosé nightwear replacing the attire...

What was she wearing last night?

A wave of pain stroke in several areas in her body, causing her to jump and wince. The pain travelled from the crown of her head to the ankles, slithering around her joints, clawing on her spine, sending terrible shivers.

The need to protect herself suddenly engulfed her, as she wrapped her blankets around her body like a cocoon. Still quivering uncontrollably, Yui tucked her head between her knees, hands pressing with force to bury her deeper.

"They won't find me here... They can't find me here..." the words were her new prayer.

The temperature in the room dropped; her breath hitched.

"Arisu? Are you awake?" she flinched with tremor at the eerie voice of the newcomer.

"Why are you hiding, Arisu? We're not going to hurt you." the man cooed.

Her knuckles turned white, the flesh only a thin coat to the bones, as they clinched at the covers.

"Stay away from me... Please stay away from me..." echoed her whimpering plea; the heart within her produced a painful beat that sent electricity to course in her veins, then slowed down.

A silhouette loomed above her, long fingers with longer claws grasping the blanket.

"No, no, no! Please no!"

"It's this how you greet your Master? Open your eyes, Livestock."

Yui peeled her eyes open, pink fright glaring at blue blankness. She stared, the face familiar, but lost in her memories.

Ruki raised an eyebrow as the girl burst down crying, her hands fisting the winter clothing in her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..."

Suffering under the vampire's calculating gaze, she tried to swallow back her tears, only for the lump in her throat to choke her, the air in her lungs drying and suffocating her.

"Don't worry, you won't be punished for confusing your Master's face to another man's. We have... other matters to concern ourselves with."

The simple statement calmed her laboured breathing and trembling heartbeat.

"M-my head... it hurts."

"I'm surprised it's only that." Gently, he adjusted her pillows, pulling the quilt over her. "You and your friend underwent Atropa-"

"-Belladonna, I know." she hid her nose and tore her eyes away from his questioning ones.

"Whoever did this, they must have been poisoning you for a while. The amount of the nightshade found in you could have caused greater damage."

Hesitantly, Yui looked back at Ruki."My friend... Can I see her?"

"Perhaps later. She's still sleeping. You can ask Reiji when you see him, he's keeping her in his quarters."

"H-how is she?"

She saw the sudden twitch in his narrowing eyes, "Ruki, is she-"

"She's... wounded. Severely. Her condition is no better than yours."

The look on his face was secretive, but surprised; he knew something he supposed she was already aware of.

"I shall leave now, should you don't need anything."

Straying away from the weigh of his eyes, Yui turned to the void, her gaze dull and empty. Numbly, she shook her head, the formidable snaking around her nape, tightening and poisoning the insides. Her throat was dried and burnt, the aching flames spreading to capture her tongue, now seared too.

Ruki stopped at the door, his ears perking up at the sound of her grunts.

The colour in her eyes was revived, the red within the pink blazing. Her nostrils flared like a bull's, her mouth hurting in the gums and the teeth. Her body was hot, the phlegmatic heart increasing the beats, new, refreshing blood warming her veins and arteries.

Her grip on the blanket stiffened.

"Livestock?"

"M-My... throat..." her speaking was meek, strained, the tendons protruding in her neck, "w-water..."

' _Blood!'_ the word ringed in her head, causing another groan to echo in the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Please comment and review!**

 **ALSO , I published a new DL story, _'Farewell'_ , and I'd like to know your thoughts: should I continue it and turn into a series of oneshots, each chapter based on a different Greek myth or leave it as it is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey There Delilah**

 ** **ooo****

Pink eyes strayed away, as pink lips winced in tremor, letting a soft whimper when the needle punctured the skin.

As he was disinfecting the syringe, Reiji pricked his finger, ruby drops bubbled and he wiped them away, proceeding to place it on the velvet cloth near the rest of the medical instruments.

Even if it lasted seconds, the little amount of blood had managed to capture the girl's attention, the reek of iron flooding her senses and luring her widened eyes towards the vampire. The thin line streaming down his finger, crimson contrasting with the paleness of his flesh. The throbbing burn in her throat returned.

 _'No, not this again...'_ she thought tiredly and biting her lips, she looked away.

"M-My friend," Yui's voice sounded strained with nervousness lacing the high pitch -she cleared her throat, "is she awake?"

"I am afraid, you cannot see her yet. I advise you to rest until I have concluded with my work."

"Oh. So, she is awake." she muttered to herself, her gaze droning back on his. "Is she alright?"

"She is resting, as you ought to be doing as well, Yui."

Understanding by no means would she receive the explanations and answers she wanted, Yui exhaled deeply in mild frustration, "Okay, I'll leave. But please, inform me when I can see her."

As she approached to exit, Reiji called, "Wait."

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me what your... companion's name is?"

Her breathing hitched, the lump in her throat evident and she tried to obscure it with a hard swallow and a trembling smile, "Her name's Naomi."

Scarlet scrutiny roved her, reading her lie; the human expected the dreadful punishment which never came.

"I see. You may go now."

Reluctantly, she left.

* * *

The light was dim in the room and silence reigned, but for the hushed snores of the sleeping maiden and the slow footing that echoed behind the door.

With a candelabra held in his gloved hand, the second eldest Sakamaki entered, his eyes narrowed and illuminated by the flames.

Unaware of the intruder, the maiden with the tousled locks continued undisturbed her slumber.

The footing motioned closer to the bed, his tall shadow looming over the brunette girl.

The candelabra set on the nightstand, the golden glow fell on her face, highlighting the shape of her nose, her mouth. Her brows were thick and creased in straight lines with sharp angles, whilst her eyes, although sealed tightly, seemed round.

 _'She seems familiar... '_

A snort and the cry of a violin cut the silence, his glare furrowing towards the single setee of the chamber, where his eldest brother lied upon.

"What is the reason of your idling here?"

"I recommend you go slack off elsewhere"

"I simply cannot allow your rot to contaminate her wounds further."

Deciding the offensive monologue towards his person wouldn't cease soon and only managed to irritate him, Shu heaved a heavy sigh and sat upright.

"Nice seeing you too, Reiji, been a while." he yawned, the smirk on his lips hardly hidden.

"Talk, Shu. Say what on earth you have to say, I do not have time for a gossiping mouth."

"Then I shall be direct, as you asked me so nicely to do, little brother." he muttered, following another yawn. "Did you honestly believe what she said? That her name's Naomi?"

A dark brow twitched, "No, I did not. That girl is not capable of lying to save herself."

"She's far too kind, the human..." he let a small, sombre smile to grace his lips.

"Do you know who our new guest may be?"

Something flashed in the blond's face, his head tilting in understanding, _'He doesn't remember...'_

"Last night I heard the human addressing her as Aurora..." curiously, ultramarine stared intensely into scarlet, "doesn't it ring any bells?"

"Why should i-"

The same flash as earlier appeared on Reiji, a slow recognition taking place in his memories.

"Ah, there it is. So you do remember her! How exceptional, you were so young at the time!"

A not-so-proper stutter accompanied the remark,"W-Who is she?"

Shu inhaled deeply, "As I said you were still quite the young, playful thing back then, long before that woman had borne those three troublemakers. There was this woman that visited, sometimes alone, sometimes with father and she used to bring a little girl with her. She was around your age, perhaps older. She was your playmate and mother made me babysit you two imps."

A gulp, "Oh. Is that so?"

"Yeah, I think so, at least. I'm not sure, but I had heard from mother once that family died, the girl as well. But even if it's not her, she is a demon."

"A demon?"

"My, and you're referring to me as the incompetent heir! Is there a heartbeat, Reiji."

"Her heart pumps blood in a regular pace, almost identical to Yui's, if not slower."

"Our hearts pump blood as well, but do they beat? No."

"Has that music completely deafened you? There is a beat."

"And tell me, Reiji, how loud is it? How fast or slow is it? Human hearts can't beat as such unless there are complications and that's the exception rather than the rule."

Two pairs of eyes fell on the girl, both started at her stirring form.

"How is her blood like? Sour, bitter, sweet?"

"It is similar to Yui's, somehow none and somehow everything. However, there is an excess in bitterness."

"Bitter blood, huh?"

"I have heard of bitter blood before, yet its causes are-"

A figure swiftly wheezed out of the room.

"-of course. He left."

With a sigh, his eyes fell back on the girl who had turned her back towards him.

An idea flashed in his gaze and his fingers began searching for the buttons of her nightgown. Slowly, flesh appeared and to his disbelief, it wasn't marred with scratches and ruined tissue anymore. There wasn't even dried blood.

Scarlet widened, as inky spots started blotching the skin.

* * *

 **A/N: HI!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Story of my Life**

 **ooo**

 **Dedicated to all the people who have been reading this story since I first uploaded it**

 **ooo**

Two pairs of eyes glared back at each other.

The sleeping beauty was now very much awake, tousled-haired and heavily embarrassed.

"Please, take your hands off me so that we can converse like two civilised demons", she stated calmly, yet the irritation flared brightly in her amethysts.

A white light shone on his crystal-clear spectacles, the eyes behind the glass closed, but slightly twitching. Reiji rose from her bed and took a step back.

Naomi fixed her straying locks and adjusted her nightgown, then sat up completely straight, her back touching the headboard and the blanket covering her lower half.

"Who are you and what were you trying to do to me?", her eyes had slanted into the shape of well-whetted daggers.

The vampire swallowed back the noise of annoyance, "My name is Reiji Sakamaki. I apologise for my former actions, I was merely inspecting your wounds."

The brunette hummed in thought, yet her expression didn't waver, "You're his son, huh? Pleased to meet you, then, I suppose. Should I introduce myself or..."

He gave her a nod to continue.

"Very well. I am... Aurora. Aurora Lagesque," carefully, she searched for a hint of emotion, surprise or even recognition, in his stoic face, but found none. "Is everything alright? With my injuries, I mean."

Τhe foolishness she told him... _I'm an idiot!_ , she mused bitterly, _Revealing my identity so recklessly!_

"No need worry, Miss Lagesque, I assure you, you are in perfect health. As for Yui... The girl has been waiting for you-"

"Oh my, is Yui alright? Is she hurt?"

"I advised her to rest, but should you wish to see her-"

"Oh yes, please, I really must see her!"

"As you wish."

The heart that flutters within her. Yui! Her... friend is here, together at last. The enthusiasm, the need to see her again!

"Please, bring her to me!" came the girl's plea like a ringing bell to his ear; the vampire inwardly winced.

Reiji bowed to her and bid one last goodbye, reaching for the exit when, "Why did you address me as a 'demon', pray tell?"

Amethysts widened and twitched, teeth biting onto lips, "I-I don't understand? What do you mean?"

"You have been plenty talkative thus far, Miss Lagesque. Why shy away at such a simple question?"

Her lips settled in a thin, almost stubborn line, her eyes blazing with a defiance that reminded him of Komori Yui.

(But little did he know, there was fear hidden in those purple depths.)

"I also noted I know your father. I think just from that, you could have concluded how I know of your kind."

"And whose son am I, may I ask?"

Amethysts widened and twitched, teeth biting onto lips, "What a silly question, don't you think?"

"I was solely repeating your earlier words, Miss Lagesque. How well acquainted are you and my father?

A gulp."Enough to know you're the secondborn Prince."

 _Please, don't ask for more, please don't ask for more, please don't ask for more_ -

Reiji's smirk was thin as he watched her head gazing down in shame, "I see. I shall leave you to your own devices."

Trembling fingers inched closer to the messy locks.

 _Idiot_ , one tag. _Idiot_ , came the second. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot_ -

Slapping her cheeks until they turned rosy-red, Aurora rose from her bed and with shaking feet waddled before the mirror.

There was a stinging pain in her back every time she moved, stemming from her shoulder blades, but -at least- the ache didn't reach the tips of her feathers.

Unbuttoning her nightgown (and avoiding vigorously her reflection) she twisted her arm to search for any wounds.

She found nothing. Nothing? Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING.

"No, no, no, no", a prayer.

Tears now prickled at her closed eyelids and she forced them open, seeing only two little, black dots marring the pale skin.

The words, screams and pleas, died in her throat, hotness searing her cheeks as the little, black dots were sucked within the flesh.

The blackness returned almost instantly after, bursting alive and slithering like a poisonous snake, dancing and moving until they created a pair of inky, eagle wings.

"Wha-wha... what is this... what have they d-d-d-"

She couldn't finish her horror-stricken lament.

* * *

 **A/N: You're not going to believe me, but I actually am sorry for not updating.**

 **I know this story doesn't have that many reads, but I still want to please my readers, whose loyalty I appreciate so, so much!**

 **I was a little stressed you see, but to put it simply, I never thought I'd take this long to update again... Anyway, I'm really thankful for you guys and that's all I wanted to say! I don't know when will I update again, so please send me some reviews to boost me a little!**

 **Merry belated Christmas!**

 **Happy belated Hanukkah!**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Have a lovely day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Soul Sister**

 **ooo**

"How are you faring? Reiji said you needed to rest", Aurora wondered in an attempt to lighten the awkward atmosphere.

"I won't lie, I have felt better. But it could be worse, so...", her friend's voice faltered as soft, nervous chuckles trailed.

The brunette rose from the vanity seat, trying to control her unsteady limbs, and waddled towards Yui, who lied on her bed with a cup of tea in her hands.

The silence was stifling, each girl distracting herself with the steaming beverage.

Bearing the weight of silence on her shoulders no more, the young blonde closed tightly her eyes and scrunched up her nose, "There's something I'd like to, um, talk to you about"; the words were spoken so rapidly, a confused Aurora had to take a few seconds to register them carefully.

"Oh, yes, um... of course! What is it?", Aurora tried to ease the conversation, _It has begun_.

Yui hesitated to speak, her big eyes scrutinising the other girl. Did she just say something? She did say _"It has begun"_ , right? And she opened her mouth to say that...

Then why can't Yui remember that happening?

Uh oh, this is bad.

"Uh, Yui?"

The small girl shrank a little further away, "W-What has begun?"

The amethysts winced and an incoherent noise came from her throat, "S-Sorry about that."

"Aurora, did I just...uh, did I just hear your thoughts?"

"Yes, yes, in fact, you did", in her nervousness, her voice had turned thin and high-pitched; she coughed a little to clear her throat, as the embarrassment drove her already spastic arms in crazier spasms.

Yui didn't appear to be in better shape, her own voice and stance turning meek and timid before her... friend, "And why did I just do that?"

Overcoming her earlier tactics, Aurora placed her palm upon Yui's in an effort to calm her, "Do you remember what I told you back there? About our family?"

The word 'our', even though it's so short and meek and pathetic and all the bad feelings she's feeling right now, Yui realises its taste isn't very bitter in her tongue. It's rather new and unusual and a bit warm and it offers all the goodness and the hope and the optimism and everything she has been desperately aching to feel since the moment she entered the Sakamaki Manor.

"Yes, I do remember. She had... many powers, didn't she?", her voice was still a little strained, but she was getting better.

 _Everything's going to get better_ , a promise to herself.

"Yes, yes she did", Aurora smiled sweetly at the reminiscence of a beautiful, wheat-haired woman. "It'd be no surprise if you have inherited from her."

"I see", it took no trouble for the small smile to grace her lips, her eyes a little glazed.

Unconsciously, her hand squeezed back.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right. Um, uh, I don't know how to say this, but, I, you see, I've been having these... cravings..."

That was the final hit. A bullet. A bomb.

There is red in her vision, so, so much red.

Her nails are scraping the floor, digging, bleeding.

The ground is shaking and the walls are breaking down.

"W-What kind of cravings?"

Yui turned away, ashamed, the word forbidden in her tongue, but suddenly, it's so sinfully delicious, "... For blood."

The red melts into purple and the purple into blue, so clear and so calm. There is only her ragged breathing that blurs her ears, _Thank the Heavens, our mother and our father she's not pregnant!_

She aimed to broaden her smile but was ceased by the scared pinks that looked back at her.

"Did you...", she pointed to her temples and far deeper to her thoughts; a tired, yet fearful nod was her answer.

The hands beneath her felt cold, almost freezing with the lack of a pulse Aurora was well-accustomed with. In no time did it fluttered away, gripping at the end of a crimson sweater, the knuckles white and bony.

Head fell low, eyes empty and dull and staring nowhere; trying to remember.

"Yui-" she heard the blonde inhaling; how thin her hair was, how pale her skin was, how her collar bones protruded.

She was starving.

She had remembered and now tried to forget.

Had those cracks on her lips been there when she came to her room? How much blood had dried from those tiny wounds? How painful it felt for those salty tears to rain over them.

Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale.

Her breaths were short and fast, coming from her stinging mouth and leaving from her nostrils; her pupils small, the white stained with red lines. Dazed.

Her heart beat fast and fast and fast, then slow, slow, slow.

"I met Reiji earlier", she stated carefully, distracting her.

"And? What did he say?", how hoarse her voice had become.

A playful, yet dry chuckle, "I made him cower in fear a bit, I think."

"Reiji? How so?"

"As I told you before, demons heal fairly fast, especially of my kind. He might have thought I was a human. It must have been quite the surprise to see something like an eagle tattoo on my back", her voice wavered, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Yui stared in worry and disbelief, "W-What tattoo? What happened to your wings?" she asked in a hush.

"I-I don't know. I can't feel them."

This conversation was wrong. There had been plenty of topics to take away Yui's attention from her thoughts, but she had to choose this.

It's her fault things turned out the way they did.

Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot.

A small, sweaty palm cupped her bone-white fist, the blonde's thumb making soothing circles on her skin.

"We can talk if you'd like or we could go downstairs. Wouldn't you like to meet the rest... Naomi?"

She let out a dry laugh, "Yeah, sure, why not. Is there something I should know about them before I officially meet them?"

Yui's lips curled in a smile full of cracks and discomfort, concern taking over soon, "I'm worried about you. What if they hurt? I don't want you to feel the same pain I felt."

"Yui, did they kill you? No. So why would they kill me?"

The smaller girl's gaze was crestfallen to her lap, "Their father ordered them not to kill me. Since they have no need of you-"

"I'll be fine, Yui. It's not like I can die so easily."

The silence was friendly, a tranquil ambience; only the swish of their hands as they interlaced their fingers once again.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Happy New Year to everyone!** **( ˘ ³˘)**

 **And a very big THANK YOU to Sonic for your review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sympathy for the Devil**

 **ooo**

Yui and the unknown girl seemed to be chatting animatedly as they descended from the staircase, their soft, meek voices alerting the vampires from the living room.

With a gleeful shine in his smile (and a glint in his eye), Kou raised his arms in excitement and engulfed the little blonde in a tight, asphyxiating hug (his glinting eye flickered over the brunette's figure).

"Aw, my masokitty's back! You don't know just how much we missed you", squealed the cheerful vampire (he was not cheerful at all -maybe just a slight- for the brunette hid her gasp in the shape of a dry cough and kept her eyes away from his).

"Um, Kou I-I missed you too...", replied Yui helplessly, her taut muscles -when did they go stiff?- relaxing, yet her small fists pressed his chest away.

"Look who's back from her little trip! Little Bitch, I hope you brought more souvenirs than your friend here", purred Laito, his curious eyes boring into the girl's slightly trembling form.

"I-I", she coughs and clears her throat, her head -reluctantly- rising to meet the many faces, "I suppose I should introduce myself properly to you. My name's Naomi, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Once the basic rules of etiquette were settled -immensely on the Mukamis' part, as most Sakamaki boys were rather... hostile- the group moved from the hall to the salon.

Well, the silence sure was awkward.

The two girls sat close to each other with their bouncing knees bumping, the tension stilling every evidence of life -even the crackling fire seemed dull.

"Oh, how unfathomable of you Reiji!," gasped dramatically the hatted Sakamaki, "Yes, especially you, Reiji! You who values manners and propriety before love and passion, you didn't even consider the effort to make our little humans comfortable?", his eyes slanted like a prying snake's, skimming the girls and landing on their joined hands "Are you scared, Little Bitch?"

Before Yui could answer -it'd be a pathetic shake of her head, a tremulous hushed 'no-o'- Laito caught Naomi's amethysts; the predator never abandons the prey: "...What about you, Little Bitch's friend? Do we scare you?"

Naomi was hypnotised and Laito could see how hard she tried not to swallow back. Her stance was rigid, completely frozen. "What is it? Do you also want a pet-name? Do you think you deserve one?"

Ah, progress; her brow made a spasm and the corners of her mouth curled upwards in the blink of an eye. Little Bitch fixed her steady hold on Naomi's hand.

Laito faked a pout, the tip of his hat falling forward casting a shadow over his eyes "Aw, did I make you angry? I assure you, I didn't mean to, Little Minx! Or, do you prefer Foxy Missy?"

His brothers groaned and protested, yet only that idol was somewhat interested, Laito realised as he watched Kou's moves from the corner of his vision.

Concentrating back to his target, he smirked broadly, for Naomi boasted a truly vexed expression. With her furrowed brows and barely snarling mouth, the girl was similar to his redheaded triplet "Perhaps Little Vixen suits you best."

He loved the way her hand left Yui's and fisted on her lap. He also loved the way she straightened her neck, his eyes glimpsing the itty bitty red markings under her collarbone (he swiftly peeped at Reiji and Shu). But most of all, he loved the way she clamped her legs close.

* * *

Aurora was furious, crimson-red wrath boiling in her veins so hotly, she felt she would rampage and skin them alive. A part of hers was the same animal as them, anyway.

He is merely playing with her, she cannot let him get the upper hand.

There was a glint in his eyes again "Perhaps Little Vixen suits you best."

He is only a player; the blond one edges forward in his seat.

"Hey, Laito, don't you think they might be hungry? We should get them something to eat."

She snapped her attention to Kou's suggestion, her eyes meeting his in the impending doom of the moment.

"Oh, yes! Our bride and Little Vixen-"

The bastard slurred something, but she couldn't focus. Did Kou just said 'bride'?

"Y-Yui", her knuckles had gone white, as white as her gritting teeth "What did he mean by that?"

"Uh, Naomi, I-"

"How could he have allowed this? You-You were never meant to be married-", her voice was frantic, fuming breaths cut short as she sharply inhaled through her flaring nostrils.

"No, no, no! You have misunder-"

"He was supposed to wait for-you cannot marry them, you-you-"

Blood on the walls, blood on her nails, dust, soil. Darkness, not sunlight. Winters with storms, not rainfall or snow. Small flowers, frail flowers, broken on the stem and fallen on the ground. Fallen -was that what she was? Prayers, many prayers. Hands, clasping hands, hands on her hips, her wrists reeking of rust and metal.

Voices, voices signing, voices chanting. Water, the purest, the holiest water, the blessed water, but not blessed by Her.

* * *

Aurora is shaking, her skin flushed with an unhealthy red.

"Naomi! Naomi, please!", Yui knows she shouldn't speak so loudly, but she cannot help her own panic.

She trembles, her limbs bringing her to kneel before Aurora "I'm not theirs, Naomi! Please, hear me!"

Should she touch her face, should she touch her at all?

Yui gazes around her, spacing away from the vampires. She sees a glass with ice cubes and a russet liquid inside and takes it.

Yui regains some of her senses, enough to understand that whiskey or whatever the liquor was, water works best. But not now.

She brought the dripping ice cubes to Aurora's cheeks, leaving brown smears that stream to her lips. She places them everywhere, to her eyelids, above her mouth, to the little space between eyebrow-nose-eye. She tries to open her jaw, but Aurora had it clenched tightly. In her desperation, Yui dipped her fingers in the whiskey, the strong aroma wafting under Aurora's nose "I'm not be married to them, not now not... ever", she said above a feathery whisper, her lips almost not moving.

When Aurora came back to consciousness, Yui didn't particularly rejoice; her eyes only enlarged, the black of her pupils spreading over the pink; her head fell lethargically, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I was worried... are you feeling better now?"

* * *

Aurora's head spun, the room swaying in her vision -did someone say something?

"What an intolerable behaviour...", she stated as she cradled her head in a low, growling voice that stemmed from the back of her throat "How did he excuse all this?"

"How strange our guest is, Teddy. She keeps on saying 'he' and 'he' and 'he'", that purple-haired boy airily tattled to his toy bear, his lavender eyes slanting as dangerously as Laito's "It's very upsetting that she's not saying anything..."

Aurora barely had the chance to glance at Yui when Laito and Ayato circled her, the hatted one even laying a hand on her shoulder and brushing his nose in her hair "Mm, that's quite true. Are you someone's sacrifice, as well?"

Her head was pounding, blood rushing to her ears "You could say that?"

"Is that so? Does Little Vixen remember her master's name?"

"Karlheinz."

* * *

"How the fuck does she know this name?"

"That doesn't concern you, Ayato."

All eyes turned to Yui, who stood up, yet her head still hung limply.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're doing well!

 **Reviews are always appreciated and you can always PM in case you need something from me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

 **ooo**

"Someone's feisty, aren't you, Little Bitch?", tutted Laito, his brows angling in a pout "I don't know about my brothers, but I must say, I much preferred your naivete", there was a warning: a step closer to the fire and the smoke will steal your breath.

Yui, however, didn't show any clear sign whether she was ignoring him or whether she hadn't heard him. She was frozen and immovable, the tendrils of her hair barely bouncing along with her heaving breaths. She was not smiling, yet she wasn't grim either. Calm, collected. Determined.

Her eyes peeled open; perfect, round and as pink and blazing like a mahenge on fire.

(Ayato wondered if her eyes were always this vibrant.

He swallowed -although he hadn't anything to swallow- and his shoulders tensed for the millisecond of a blink.)

Yui turned around, the sway of her dress was the only indicator of movement. Shu and Reiji were the ones she was searching for.

"That wasn't a very nice chit-chat your brothers had, but we'll talk about it another time", her lips curled upwards, something wicked shining in her teeth "There are more pressing matters to discuss, don't you agree?"

 _How charming_ , Reiji thought. Even someone like her could ooze confidence -he is not so certain it was truly her who spoke. He glimpsed Ayato, the urge to murder clear in his clenched fists and furrowed eyes.

"Indeed, we do. Would you like to begin first?"

"Despicable", interrupted Ayato, his form thrusting forward "Don't you see it's that bitch again?"

She flashed her eyes to him, smirk gone "It's me who's talking now, Ayato, not your mother."

He had enough.

Before anyone could register it -hell, before he himself could- the vampire shoved her on the floor and wrapped his hands around her neck. The bitch turned angry, but to his surprise, she seemed only slightly bothered.

"No matter how many times I kill you..."

The bones of his knuckles shone white, fingers tightening; she let out a muffled whimper.

Whether it was an illusion he couldn't tell, but Ayato thought he saw her glancing over to that girl.

He grinned, his pupils small; This will be fun.

The redhead only realised Subaru and that giant were holding him back when he whirled and attacked the dazed brunette. He began smelling her neck, loving the warm tension of her pumping blood. His torso collided with her back, feeling her quaking spine -it called for him, for his teeth to bite down. His hand came to hover over the girl's breasts and with a smirk, Ayato turned to the little blonde still laying on the floor.

His cockiness faltered at the sight of Breastless' furrowed brows, eyes angry like a bull's before a red cape.

"Let her be", her voice was small, yet commanding.

Could it be Cordelia again? When she had been possessing her body, Yui acted similarly to that whore, all toothy half-smiles and glinting eyes and fingers running through her hair.

His brother would most definitely agree with him on this: it couldn't be that woman again. But whoever it was, Ayato would kill them, even if it meant killing Breastless.

She spoke, "Could you please leave us alone for a moment?"

He could barely look around as he was completely focused on the possessed girl, but his brothers' glares and the Mukamis' grumbles were clear.

"That was a nice little dispute we had Ayato. Care to leave Naomi to go now so we can continue by ourselves?"

"You're one messed up bitch", he retorted and his hand tugged tight the brunette's hair.

Yui cocked her head to the side, eyes serene, "Oh? Is that so? I told you I'm not her."

 _"Hang on, Aurora, it'll be alright."_

 _"Yes, I know."_

"I'm sorry for reminding you of her, Ayato. I truly am", her voice rang strangely to the vampire's ears, her motherly tone too foul to be real.

She bowed "I will accept whatever punishment you have foreseen for me. Just let Naomi go."

"Fuck that. As if I care about punishments right now." Ayato moved his opened mouth over the soft-fleshed collarbone only to be cut off by the girl.

"Stop that, Ayato! You have no right to hurt her!"

His eyes would burn holes on her person if they had the ability.

"What was that, Breastless?", he gave a sly smirk, his tongue licking Naomi's skin "You're jealous?"

"And what if I am?", her smirk mirrored his.

Ayato tossed his victim to the ground, he could care less.

"Are you done with those games you're playing?"

"I'm not playing any games."

Yui held her head high, watching him closely; her eyes flickered to his neck, "Do you know how it feels to get your blood sucked, Ayato?"

She's challenging him, "You're crazy." His hand moved to wrap around her shoulders, but she grasped his wrists.

"I am not. But if you touch one hair of her head, I promise you, I will be."

The vampire walked off without a word.

* * *

Yui turned to meet Aurora's eyes and motioned towards her, embracing her.

Her head dove deep in her hair and she whispered: "Hello, Little Star."

No, it couldn't be.

"I see Seiji did a marvellous job raising you, my girls. I only wished you'd grow together. Your father and I wish we could protect you ourselves."

Aurora circled her arms tighter around Yui's back, shaking "Don't cry, my Little Star. Your sister promised it will all be alright. She has a long road ahead. Please, Aurora, you must help her! You must teach her how to control her powers! I know you can't do it by yourself you're still far too young, but you're not incapable."

Yui let out a whimper, her legs giving out "She loves you, my Little Star. Don't forget that."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story this far! Please review!**


End file.
